Happily Ever After: And Then What
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: "Well, this is it; the future, the happily ever, the ending to our fairy tale," I giggle as I pick up my little girl. "No," Ike replies, "this isn't our happily ever after, after all, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Ike whispers in my ear as he holds his baby boy. This is everything I could ever want. What else do I need?
1. Chapter 1

I smile softly as I hold my newborn baby. We both are hot and sticky but Ike doesn't seem to mind as he sits next to me in bed. I look like a wreck but he doesn't say anything, he always think I look pretty. Sunlight filters in as a gust of wind comes from the window.

"Hey there little guy," whispers Ike.

"We have been waiting for you." I finish. Ike already thought of two names and our baby was a boy, thus, his full name is Cole Maxwell O'Malley. He has my dark hair, but Ike's hazel eyes. He looks kind of creepy, but I don't say anything, he is unique, he is our baby boy.

"Until the moment I found you, I thought I knew what love was." Ike whispers as he strokes my hair, glowing in pride as he knew he got his baby boy. _Finally, _I can hear him say in my head.

"Now I'm learning what is true, that love will do what it does." I say as I turn my head, he kisses my cheek.

"The world finds ways to sting you and then one day, decides to bring you something to believe in  
even for a night." He continues. We smile at each other as we finish each other's sentences.

"We did a good job," I say to Ike as he pushes Cole's little hairs back. He kisses me again just as the door opens. Sketch, Davey and the rest of our friends come in. I am so happy to see them, I sit up a little taller, and Ike leans on his pillows, not me. Star and Butta Fingas walk over slowly to my side of the bed. Unfortunately, Cole decides to spit up a bit. Soon, Star and I are covered in baby spit. Each of our friends brought a flower, something to say congratulations. As they all put a flower in, Sketch tells me what they all mean. Star brings me a moonflower, clearly thinking of Blink. Butta Fingas and Mike brought a peony. Sketch and Davey bring an iris, and I laugh when she says it means 'good news'. Smalls and Twig bring a mint flower, as if saying suspicion in a sarcastic tone. Ike finally slips me a red rose. As they gave me flowers, they put them in the vase; they look good together in the washed out blue vase, on one side it says 'my baby boy'.

I grimace as Lucy crawls onto the bed, she may point out the blood stains, but that fear is overrun by so many other things. . She snuggles her way into Ike's arms as she looks at her baby brother.

"Mama," she says quietly, "He looks kind of like you," Ike and I look at each other and I nod my head. Sketch comes closer to see my little boy and she is really sweet. I am still really sore from the past twenty four hours of my life, but I don't care. My friends don't leave until a few hours later as Ike slips me another card. He opens it as he is sitting next to me and smiles as he begins reading.

_Roses are Red, _

_Violets are Blue,_

_Hype, I don't know how to say this,_

_But I really love you._

_With all of my love, Ike_

"No love for Lucy and Cole?" I joked.

"You know what I mean," he says, laughing at my lame joke. He rubs his hand through his blonde hair as he thinks of what to say next. He starts to speak, but doesn't.

"I see your face in every sunrise; the colors of the morning are inside your eyes. The world awakens in the light of the day, but I look next to me and whisper you're beautiful." He gushes as I turn scarlet. So far, this day has been perfect, I couldn't ask for a better day, and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

The day seemed endless until something traumatic happened in the bathroom. It's not like I'm complaining though, it was probably one of the best days of my life. We gained a semi-good memory , but lost a gold pocket watch due to a little girl and a toilet, well it's a bucket, but hey, we were poor likes most people. Anyways, this is something I will never forget. I learn also that no matter what happens life goes on, no matter how sour things turn.

"_Swish, swish, _Lucy really likes the using the bucket. She carries it out to the back a lot to empty it too." Ike says as he comes in. He whistles at me and picked him up.

"Cole is sleeping," I say gently as I hand him over. Ike holds his baby boy in a way he blushes scarlet. Cole cooed in his sleep. He is so small it's adorable to see Ike brush his finger over his little hairs. _Swish, swish, _we hear again.

"So is who trained Lucy to use the toilet?" I ask. He looks at me weirdly.

"I thought you did, but I taught her how to empty it," He smiles. I smile at the thought of teaching a girl about a toilet and her business. _Swish, swish, _we hear for at least the tenth time today. _She really likes that bucket,_ I think. He kisses my nose, trying not to crush our newborn. We draw back slowly as he smiles, revealing his white teeth; he hands our precious bundle of joy back to me as he kisses Cole' forehead.

"What time is it?" I ask, too lazy to remember how many times the clocked chimed.

"It is…" he smirks, trying to find his pocket watch. He panics a bit, but he tries to keep calm.

"Where is…?" I start. He rushed into the bathroom; sure he set it down while teaching Lucy to lift the bucket and dump it out outside.

"Lucy," he remarked angrily. "Where is Dada's pocket watch?" after a second of silence I hear him use a tone I have never heard before.

"Corner, now." He demands. His tone is as sharp as a butcher's knife. It breaks my little girl's heart and the intensity shakes the entire building. It makes Cole cry and it makes me wonder a little. He steps stiffly into the room.

"Too late, go to bed." He mumbles.

"I'll put Lucy to bed—"I say, Ike cuts me off he prevents me from getting up.

"No, she gets to sleep in the corner," he gripes, after muttering some pretty creative swears.

"Over my little girl, as if" I say. "Put Cole down and I'll put Lucy down."

"Like I have a choice," he mumbles. He sweeps Cole away from me, and then regrets it all as he goes to put him down. Cole does not like him right now; I don't think anyone does right now, even me. _Love isn't everything you want, but its everything you need, it's not always happy endings, but it's all happy in between, _I think over and over as I make my way to Lucy's room. I easily tuck Lucy in bed and Ike comes in. Lucy pulls her blanket over her head quivering in fear. He doesn't say anything; he just stares at me, every now and then glances at Lucy. He doesn't say anything for a while. I start rubbing the small child, saying our now most common thing before she goes to sleep.

"Did you know Blink loves you, Star loves you, Sketch and Davey love you," I whisper. She shakes her head a bit. My voice gets quieter every time I say a name, the last are barely audible.

"Butta Fingas and Mike love you, Smalls and Twig love you, and, most importantly, mama and dada love you." I slowly make your way back to our room and Ike follows. We sit on the bed in silence after we change into our light clothes. Hoping it will be a good night, I take Ike's hand, hopefully making him calm down. He just sits in silence, expressionless and gives the impression he is really upset. I lean my head into the crook of his neck as he lets out a sigh. I just sit there as he brings his arms around me.

"You know it meant a lot to me," he says quietly.

"Yea, but it's just a thing," I say. He takes his hands off of me, but I am still leaning on him.

"Stefanzo was just a thing," he snaps, he instantly turns hostile. _Ouch, _I think.

"He was yours." I snap back, still emotionally unstable. _Day two of having a second child is going great,_ I think sarcastically.

"Yes, he was, but I didn't kill him." He says roughly as he rubs his hand though his coarse hair.

I sit up sharply, turn to the outer part of the bed and blow out the candle when he least expects it. He starts stroking my hair, in frustration; I kick him in the shin. He curses the pain but I don't care. _How could the day turn so sour? Lucy didn't even know. _I think as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Butta Fingas is here," Ike says as he hands Cole back to me, he motions to the door way. She comes in with a notepad and a bunch of pencils, who knows why. She seems happy in a way that we all know if we see her she has an idea. She has a facial expression of happiness mixed with confusion.

"Why is Lucy in the corner?" Butta Fingas asks pointing to a corner as Lucy sits facing the wall. Lucy has her head hung low and she seems to cry a bit. She hasn't talked to Ike at all; she hasn't even said a word.

"Oh, a few days ago she dropped Ike's gold pocket watch down the toilet; his one and only bachelor's party gift." I reply.

"Oh yea, Mike and the other guys chipped in for it. Have you guys found it?" she giggles.

"No, we may just buy him a new one, or try to find the other one; he has been at it all of yesterday." I smile. He comes in the room and points to the bathtub. He makes a lot of noise with the bathwater, but I just hope he gets rid of that smell.

"Anyways, we want to give Sketch flowers for when her baby is due, kind of like how we did for you, but Star, Smalls and I want to make sure the flowers will last." I nod my head slowly, looking over at all of my flowers.

"I know you guys are both somewhat nature people and wondered if you had any ideas." She states. I shake my head, causing her to frown a bit. I sit in bed rocking Cole as I soon get an idea.

"You could dry them, the flowers I mean," I say. I usually do that will all the flowers I have and they last a long time. Just hand them upside down for two to three weeks and you could keep them for months, possibly years." I motion to my closet as she goes in there.

"Top shelf," I say and as she looks up, a small vase of peonies with a red bow takes her by surprise.

"I can't remember when I got them, but you can do all different things once they are dry, but you have to hang them upside down, preferably with clothespins and clothes hangers." I say smiling. She picks up the vase and gently pets the brittle flowers. They begin to chip a bit, so she eases the pressure.

"Or you can press the flowers and seal them onto a card or something." I say.

"No, I like the idea of drying them and putting them in a vase. Your peonies look great, regardless if they are dried. How much time does it take to dry them?" she questions.

"Three or four weeks," I say. Cole coos a bit and snuggles to me closer. She thanks me and leaves. Ike comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and he smells nicer than any one time this week, he even shaved a bit. He sits on the bed with me and kisses my cheek, just a peck.

"Guess what," he whispers, I blush hard. He pulls out a little gold pocket watch. "Found it."

"Oh my gosh," I gasp, he just smirks. He flips it open, revealing the stench and damage. I have so many questions the moment is insane.

"The watch doesn't work, so I want to see if Davey can work on it," He explains. I am giddy with excitement, forgetting Cole is still in my arms. I shake him a bit and he wakes up. Ike strokes his little hairs again.

"I am just happy you found it, but please turn on the fan to get rid of the stench," I say playfully.

"If I put water on it will destroy it," he says.

"True, but urine has already been on it," I say, making a face.

"True, I'll just take it to Davey, he has one just like it, but silver," he says. He stands up and leaves for Sketch and Davey's apartment. I put Cole down and walk over to Lucy quietly.

"Hey baby girl," I say in my gentlest tone. She doesn't do anything to respond to my hug. I can feel the tears on her face. I sit on my knees and lift up her face. Nothing, she is irresponsive.

"Come help me make some cookies, Daddy is going to be gone for a long time, just make sure you're in the corner when he gets back." I say. She follows me into the kitchen, now really perky; maybe from the cookies or from being out of the corner for most to the day. She usually wakes up the time I'm almost headed out to sell. If she wakes up earlier than me, then of course she gets to sell. It's a privilege to her; it's a job to me, its money in Ike's eyes. Everyone needs it though, and he's bringing something home too. We support each other, we need too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh yes," Ike hisses as he sees the cookies and Lucy still weeping her eyes out in the corner.

"Can Davey fix it?" I ask with a sparkle of hope in my eye.

"I should have it back by tomorrow," he says, wrapping his arms around me. His attention to me is taken away as I pull out a fresh batch of cookies, now we have two dozen. He greedily shoves one in and winces in pain as I look at him.

"The cookies are hot," I say, using the tone I usually speak to Lucy in; sweet, gentle, and innocent. He playfully punches me and calls Lucy over to us. He picks up his little girl and spins her around, she doesn't talk to him, but she slips him little smiles. He sets her down in her high chair and tickles her a bit, she surpasses some small giggles. I smile to as I bring Cole into the kitchen for dinner. Something doesn't seem right as we put him in a highchair. I look at Ike and he shrugs at me and smiles.

"There's my smile," he says, showing a tint of white teeth. He turns to me and helps as he puts some food down for supper.

"Wasn't sure if I'd see it again," he says as we eat. We all are hungry, not saying anything. We sit in silence for an hour, just eating the meal. There are sometimes squeals of Cole as he throws bits of food around a bit. I take a tiny spoon and put some mashed potatoes on it, mixed in with the slightest hint of chard. I shove it into his mouth and as he swallows, he coughs it back up. This goes on, extending dinner another twenty minutes. We all need baths tonight as we all decide to be somewhat cute. I act like a train, putting food into Cole's mouth while Ike secretly makes monkey faces at him. _Maybe that's why he's spitting up his food, he I laughing, _I think, _thanks Ike; you are going to choke him. _We all think we are full until I bring the cookie tray, still warm. I out down my Lucy as Ike put Cole down in his crib. We don't really have a place, but we are making space in the nursery soon.

"Sketch and I are going to the farmer's market after we sell tomorrow," I say. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll stay here and watch Cole, I think Lucy would like to go," he says, motioning in the direction of her room and smiles.

"I recently discovered she likes blue things." He adds.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," I smile. He hugs me close; I feel his heartbeat for a second. We crawl into bed the second we change; he flips on the ceiling fan for tonight, just to get the air circulating. I pick up the long awaited book of _The Little Match Girl by Hans Christian Anderson. _Ike begs me to read it to him as he puts his head on the crook of my neck. I don't read as much as Butta Fingas and Sketch, but I do enjoy a good read when I can.

"Most terribly cold it was; it snowed, and was nearly quite dark, and evening- the last evening of the year." I start off.

"Can you read me something different?" he pleads like a child. I roll my eyes and go to what we have of your small collection of books. Peter Pan, Les Miserable, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and Wuthering Heights.

"Pick," I say reading the books aloud.

"Dracula?" he suggests, pulling a book out from under the bed.

"Why not," I say, taking the book from him.

"A vampire book?" I question.

"Girls love vampires," he says. "Well, I don't know about you, but I like them."

"Fine, I'll read it," I say as he snuggles up closer.

"It's a gothic book, can you kiss me every time I get scarred?" he asks.

"We can do better," I say. I light a few candles and place them on our dresser and on the window seals. We crawl fully under the blankets, creating an eerie surrounding. I open up the book as Ike repositions himself.

"May 3. Bistritz. - Left Munich at 8:35 P.M., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late." I say with a devious smile and a bit of sass. The clock struck midnight as we wake up in a heap of blankets, the candles are out and the fan is on. I open the book again and set it aside. We were on the last page. He kisses me before I read the last line.

"Later on he will understand how some men so loved her, that they did dare much for her sake." I whisper the last part. Ike falls asleep again and when the morning light comes, his eyes are bloodshot.

"No more vampire books," I say playfully. "You get too scarred."


	5. Chapter 5

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." I whisper as Lucy picks at the petals at a blue rose. I clutch my bag of stories Ike suggest we read before we go to bed. I had enough money to get: Black Beauty and also Pride and Prejudice.

"Hey Hype, hi Lucy," Sketch says. We walk to the farmer's market only a few blocks down after selling our papers.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asks.

"No, just friend bonding time." I say.

"Ooh," she points over to some honeysuckles. We walk over and she slips some under her mouth as we walk over to the next stand.

"You know you're supposed to pay for some things," I say.

"Tell no one," she laughs. We walk over to another set up as I pick up an unusual looking plant.

"Sketch," I say, "What is this thing?"

"It's a comfrey, It is used as a fertilizer and as an herbal healer." She says, "It helps if you get a bruise or something." I nod my head and set it down gently. I wave goodbye to the man selling the item.

"I want some chard," I say as I pick Lucy up, moving to the next few stands; blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. She looks up at me for a second as I pick her up again. Ike is with Cole, no thought of what they are doing today, the harbor, most likely though.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Chard, it's really good." I say, paying for a yellow flowered plant. I take a tuff of flowers off.

"Eat," I say holding it out to her and Lucy. They both timidly put it in their mouth. Lucy gives a sour face as Sketch seems to like the somewhat bitter taste. I pop in a mouthful of the bittersweet vegetable. We continue on our way down as Sketch sweeps some tomatoes and cabbage into her bag. I get some petunias, baby's breath and lemon balm.

"So what do you want to do next?" I ask as I put the bags on my kitchen counter, saying Sketch can leave hers here too until the day is over.

"I'm not sure, but I sure want some ice cream," she says cheekily. She adores ice cream so much that if she could eat it every day, she would.

"Just a little more," she says, squeezing another few drops of chocolate on her cookies and cream ice cream. Butta Fingas came with us and she got chocolate while I got my beloved vanilla. Star came a bit late and ordered a small cup of strawberry.

"I won't be surprised if you throw up, Sketch," I say, trying not to bust out laughing, with that sundae, she is making a mountain out of a molehill. Lucy has made such a mess of her mint ice cream as she uses her hands. I wipe her face and she continues to pick up the ice cream with her hands. We all finish as we decide to go to Medda's theater. I look at the poster of the Bowery Beauties. Today, they were singing 'Don't Come a Knocking', very original. I pick Lucy up as we head inside the theater. We slide in right before the music hits and they come on stage in weird outfits and high pitched voices. Afterward, the 'don't come a knocking at my door' line got stuck in my head as Sketch follows us home.

"Bye," I say as I open the door for her, carrying what she got at the Farmer's Market. Ike comes home with Cole as I put Lucy down. I head to Cole's crib and smile at Ike. We grin as I let him start speaking softly.

"Hey my little O'Malley," he says. "You may not know this, but Blink loves you, Star loves you, Sketch and Davey love you," his voice gets quieter every time he says a name. Now it's my turn, in my gentlest tone I start.

"Butta Fingas and Mike love you, Smalls and Twig love you, and, most importantly, Daddy and I love you," I sweetly say. I kiss his little forehead as Ike follows me into the bedroom.

"No Dracula," I say playfully.

"But why?" he pleads using his puppy dog face.

"You get scared," I respond.

"I do?" he questions sarcastically as I nod my head, trying not to burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hype," Ike whispers as he nudges my side, "wake up." I flutter my eyes open as he pokes me in the side again. His eyes light up as I look up at him.

"Good morning gorgeous," he says holding something up.

"You stole Katherine's camera?" I say, now fully awake. I am so shocked he did this, I literally have no words.

"Bribe," he cuts in, "for the day." I flash a smile as he pulls me out of bed and to the kitchen table as he makes me eat breakfast.

"So how does it work?" I ask, mouthful full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," he smiles, showing me a bit of apple in his mouth.

"I'm not sure exactly how to use it, but I think I can figure it put." He says. _Snap._

"What was that?" I ask looking over his shoulder.

"I think I just took a picture," he says.

"Of the table," I ask smiling. He nods.

"Sure, I guess," he replies. "Oh, I have to ask you something later," I nod my head as we head our way to the Landlady's house with Lucy and Cole. She adores Cole as Lucy runs into her house like a mad woman. Opening the food cabinet and running through the rooms, it's hard not to see Ike and the Landlady crack up.

"When will you be back?" she asks.

"By nightfall, if you don't wind, we are doing…" he pauses to find the right words as I try not to burst out laughing.

"Couple stuff," I finally say. He looks at me as I'm his angel.

"Thanks," he whispers. He takes the camera and takes a picture of me, no idea if he actually got it though; it will probably turn out grainy in black and white. _Standard newspaper pictures_, I think as we go to the café. I'm eating ice cream as we take another picture. I take one of him with ice cream on his nose and I make a sour face at the camera in one.

"Where else do you want to go?" he asks, grasping the large camera in his hands. He almost drops it a few times, but who can blame him for trying to be charming.

"Not sure, how about Central Park?" I reply. In a moment's notice, we head to the door. We made a good decision of coming to the park because it is a jackpot for taking pictures. The sun is shining and not a lot of people are here. We walk by Sketch and Davey's tree, surprisingly, they aren't there. _Must be making love again, _I thought cheekily and smile. They already have two, but are planning on a third. Key word, planning, which means they can always have more if they want. I stand still for a moment and shutter. _Three kids_, I think. _One will grow up spoiled, two will probably dislike each other and three would be pain city twenty-four seven. _Sketch had a big family that she lost to tuberculosis; at least six other siblings, which only her sister is alive, must be in a different borough. Don't know how her parents could afford that many kids. Butta Fingas has I think two brothers. Davey has a pretend brother Les. They aren't related, but they sure act like it. I snap back to reality as I see Ike staring at me, he is ways away but I catch up pretty quickly. He points upward.

"Want me to take your picture in the tree?" he asks.

"Only if I get to take as many pictures of you as you did me," I smile. He nods his head and begins to hoist me up to the top branch.

"Can you see me?" I yell down.

"Perfectly, just pose." He smiles. I start to pull my feet up, but my feet slip, revealing my bloomers. With that, I fall out of the tree into Ike's arms. He puts me down and I defensively pull down my skirt. He smiles broadly and snaps a picture.

"Want to try that again?" he laughs. "Albert, can you take a picture of Hype and I?"

"Don't want her to fall out of the tree again?" he smirks. I hide my face in Ike's shirt as he obliges, giving us only seconds to climb up the tree and pose.

"How did you get Katherine's camera?" he asks, picking it up. "This weights a lot; did you carry this all over the city?"

"Bribing," Ike replies, trying to avoid the second question, I hide my face in Ike's shirt again as we climb carefully out of the tree. We thank him and he continues his walk in the park, good day for it too. We walk around the park posing for silly pictures, seeing nature and just enjoying each other's company.

"Last one okay?" he says. We stop in front of the distribution center, ready to give Katherine back her camera. We pay the girl as she says we will have all of our pictures by tomorrow and that this was a one-time thing. We agree as she walks back into the distribution center with her camera as Ike and I head to the dock. I see his boat and he climbs in, helping me into it. I don't say anything as he rows us out, now almost dusk.

"It's later," I whisper. He looks at me with sparkles in his eyes.

"Don't be mad," he whispers, taking my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

"No Ike," I say, taking my hands away from him. He gives me a puppy dog face.

"Why not?" he states, not sure if he is confused or trying to make me even more mad.

"Ike, I said no," I say sternly, he is not giving up this fight. The waves brush the boat a little, I don't care though, I am mad and anything could tick me off at this point.

"But come on, please," he pleads; there is a certain determination in his voice I can't miss.

"Do you not know what you already have?" I say calmly, no doubt rage is building inside of me.

"Of course I do, I just want more," he says, trying to stay calm, I can tell he is getting mad too.

"Of course you do," I mutter, crossing my arms. "But there is still so much time."

"I know that Hype, but can I ask why we can't?" he asks, using his puppy dog face.

"I said so Ike; do I have to remind you that I am not even sixteen; you're not even nineteen yet." I say sharply, he holds his hands up in defense. The boat rocks to the left a lot; anymore we will capsize, no doubt.

"We already have our limit," I nearly yell. "You agreed on two."

"Maybe I changed my mind," he says sarcastically.

"You little," I start.

"I don't see why you're so upset," he cuts in.

"Maybe because we just had one this year;" I say, I cast my gaze down to avoid his eyes. "You are not tricking me again; the last time was a makeup."

"I didn't trick you; you promised we would have a boy." He says grimly.

"I did. I got my Lucy, and you have Cole." I say. "You didn't want to name it the same because you thought I would live in regret."

"Hype, I never," he starts, I don't let him finish.

"Take me home," I mutter.

"No," he says with a heavy tone.

"Then I'll swim." I challenge.

"You aren't going home," he says. He holds the oars as I see his knuckles turn white.

"Watch me," I yell. I immediately step out of the boat, fully in the water before he can stop me. He rows himself to the dock as fast as I can swim. He beats me to the dock as I climb out wet head to toe. He gets out and tries to compromise with me.

"Don't help," I mutter walking away.

"I can see you still aren't extinguished," he says sarcastically. He thinks for a second and smirks. "While you are already getting undressed-"

"I'm going home," I say and start off for home. Well, to the landlady's but Ike is clueless about them right now.

"Don't turn your back on me Hype; tell me why we can't have a third child." He yells after me.

"You can't leave every time you get mad." He shouts after me.

"I want you to understand that you can't get everything you want," I yell in reply, not thinking about his question. I thought for a second before I take another step. "And I am not getting in that bed." I say. I turn my back to him and start walking. He stands there speechless, mouth wide open.

_Well, that's that,_ I thought, _some boat ride, huh_.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up instantly regretting sleeping on the couch. My neck aches and it hurts to sit up a bit. Star comes bright and early to beat the heat of the day. She says it's supposed to get in the middle of ninety degrees. I remember everything from last night, when I walked to the Landlady's house to get Lucy and Cole; I walked through Central Park to dry off a little. Didn't help much because it was night time, but I thought some fresh air could help calm me. I saw a honeysuckle bush and paused as it started moving a little. The bush made me think of Sketch and Davey wanting a third kid. The same thing Ike wants, so I kicked it a little. I wanted to know if the couple was making love but decided to go against it, it wasn't my business either, There was no doubt a couple was there and the funny thing was I knew the voices from somewhere, I was just to mad to think about it so I continued on. My thoughts are interrupted as Star and I head to the harbor. She talks about another great date with Blink. For some reason, she likes dates filled with good conversations while I just like to laugh a lot.

"He wants another can you believe it?" I cut in. She shakes her head, trying not to make me even madder.

"We are leaving," I say, "Lucy will be at the landlady's"

"You can trust me," Ike says in defense.

"Sure," I say sarcastically. I pick up our bundle and see it's a bit bigger today, at least fifty more. Ike whispers something to Star as she nods her head in force, wearing a worried look on her face.

"Fine," she mutters silently as we head out of the door. We walk to the harbor; it's been a long time since I sold here. I take a second to take in the scent. I look for a good headline as I think about my Ike dilemma.

"No good headlines," I mutter, "of course."

"I just made one up and already sold ten." She says.

"Okay, let me make up a headline," I say, taking a few seconds to think of something.

"Birthrate in Manhattan goes up by two percent," I shout, not even realizing it.

"What?" gasps Star, "did you make that up?"

"Of course," I say after I sold twenty papes already in an instant. We run for the park as I say this so we won't get mobbed. I keep shouting random headlines, mixed in with the ones already in the papes.

"Star," I say after a while. "Help me please."

"Sorry, cant ruin my nails Blink paid for." She replies making me puff out a lot.

"You helped this morning, we only have six left," I say.

"You can sell them easily just as you sold the rest," she replies sassily. I am somewhat calm I can stand it.

"You do it." I say, trying to keep calm.

"This isn't working, just sell the dang papes," she says, sassing a smile.

"Fine," I say. I yell another headline selling this.

"Was that so hard?" she asks.

"I'm going home, pay me." I say with tone. She greedily pays me and I am tired when I get home. We didn't beat the heat but that's okay. I go into the house with options. Get a glass of water and slum down in bed to fall asleep or fall asleep and get Ike to bring me a glass of water. For some reason, option two seemed the way to go. He comes in just as in snuggling under the covers. Half asleep as he sets down the glass. _He let our fight we had go, so sweet, _I think. But that is a matter of my opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ike, I told you no," I say.

"I couldn't help it." He says defiantly. He tries to hold my hand, but I know this and pull away.

"You couldn't help it because it was a temptation," I say with edge.

"You liked it though." He comments.

"I was asleep," I say sassily as he holds his hands up, but we both know what he did was wrong.

"Hype, I love you," he pleads.

"Never thought love was also betrayal," I say with sass. Ike looks like a lost dog now, helpless and hungry. We sit in silence as we take all of our arguments in. He knows I won this fight, we both do, and even Lucy and Cole do. Though we try not to fight in front of them, I can't help it if Ike tries to pick at it.

"What happens if I get pregnant again?" I challenge.

"Then you do, and we will have three, it's the magic number," he says, trying to lighten the mood, no dice. No slightest clue says I'm going to forgive him this easy.

"Sketch and Davey are planning on three." He says slowly, not knowing my reaction.

"We can't do everything everyone else is doing," I say. He kisses my forehead; I pull away, but can't.

"Just getting everything you want huh," I whisper. This proves how much I've become hostile towards him.

"Doesn't matter what or who goes in there," he says.

"No Ike, all it matter to you is what will come out of there in nine months," I say. He knows exactly what I mean. I get up from the bed, surprisingly able too, and throw a shirt at him. He throws it right back at my face. _Little Rebel, _I think.

"Go to work with the kids, you barely have time for them except when you have to watch them." I say sternly.

"Fine, but don't leave or tell anyone about possibly having another kid," he says.

"I will tell everyone later, maybe not today though," I challenge, "and if I do have another, I have big plans for them and you." I stare him down until he gets an uncomfortable look.

"Fine, I guess," he admits, cringing under my stare, _wimp, _I think and smirk. He knows how mischievous I can be, but this is mind-blowing, even for me. It will be hard, but it was his fault. I told him no. He disobeyed. I'm not going to be quiet, I'm be one hundred percent me. Say whatever I want whenever I want. Eat a lot of deserts and have fun with my friends. But it's not like what Ike did I can shake off. He took advantage of me; at least he isn't Morris or Oscar. At least we aren't sure I'm actually pregnant, he could be slapped. _Gosh,_ I think after muttering some pretty creative swears. I stare at the door a bit longer, regretting when he comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Then that means," Sketch says slowly.

"Everything is different now," I cut her off, letting the chill water embrace my feet.

"How?" she asks as of it wasn't obvious. I take a few minutes to think and with a deep breath, I start.

"I can't trust him as much," I say hanging my head in shame that I said that to her.

"Well, Davey and I are going on a date tonight at the pub. Can you and Ike come with us?" she asks hopefully. I look at her for a second and slowly nod my head. I pull my feet out of the now blissfully cool water and dry them off with a towel before sticking them back in my boots. My good steeled tipped boots not used for work. They are my best shoes and I have had them for a long time, taking special care of them. We walk home in silence, me remembering the pain a few nights ago.

I remember being tired a lot so I thought Mother Nature came for a visit. This was not the case, when I was awakened; I opened my eyes to see Ike next to me, trying to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. He said that Lucy and Cole are down for the night. It's somewhat awkward as I asked him why I woke up where I didn't fall asleep. I fell asleep in the bedroom and woke up next to Ike in the bathroom. Makes me wonder how I ever fell asleep in the bathtub, but I did it once, never thought I could do it again. Ike tried to convince me it was a good thing as I glare at him. I finish the memory as I unlock the door to our apartment and see Ike singing to Lucy before her nap. He walks out and as he smiles mischievously with a hint of guilt.

"Um," I say slowly not starring him down, "Sketch and Davey are going to the pub for a date later and Sketch invited us…" he nods his head as he may know what is coming next.

"So you want to go?" he asks to clarify. "Well, okay but we need to ask Star to come over." I nod my head.

"Not to be so insecure, but here are some rules for tonight." I say. "First off, don't touch me or I will turn hostile. Secondly, if Davey stutters don't snicker, I will turn hostile. Lastly, you get one drink and I'm watching. If you get another"

"I know Hype," he says sarcastically, "You will turn hostile."

"Are you mocking me? Because I feel like I'm being mocked." I say harshly. He holds his hands up in defense as I walk past him.

"Hurry up," I yell as Star comes by an hour later. She seems a bit scarred of me, but calm as Ike drills her on detailed instructions on when to feed, change, and put Lucy and Cole down.

"Ike," I scream a bit louder, "Hurry up." I see him grimace; a smile for him that means two can play at this game.

"Shut up," he yells back to me. _Ouch_, _too bad I'm already winning, _I think as Ike changes his shirt. I walk in ready to go as I see him shirtless. I brush past him as I throw one of his clean shirts at him. Star calls me into the nursery.

"What?" I ask as gently as I can. Gently is not gentle to her as she takes a step back. She doesn't show any emotion as she is older than me.

"Looks like mama bear needs to be declawed." She mutters.

"What do you want?" I push.

"You to leave, your late." She says sternly. We hear the clock chime as I yell for Ike again.

"Oh, thanks," I say, looking down not realizing the time. We thank her as we head out the door acting friendly. He tries to take my hand as I pull away from him.

"What?" he asks.

"It's your fault," I say to Ike as we leave the apartment. We walk to the pub hastily, it's not a long way but it's long enough to run to and be out of breath.

"Is not," he says like a four year old. He holds the door open for me. I frown at him.

"Whatever," I say. We see Sketch and Davey as we slide into their booth. The tension instantly increases in the room as Ike tries to lean on me.

"Number one," I mutter. He looks at me, then at Sketch and Davey. _Well, this is going well, _I think, _just wait until he gets drunk._


	11. Chapter 11

"What if the baby is born," I ask, desperately wanting an answer.

"We don't know if," he says.

"I don't care," I cut him off as I see him grasp the oars of the boat, rocking in the waves.

"What if the baby is born," I repeat with a bit more tone, "tell me now or I will swim to shore."

"We keep them," he simply states looking at me. He looks upset at me, only because I'm mad.

"Keep a kid that we don't even want? Like that is happening," I say avoiding his gaze. I cross my arms as we tilt to the left a bit.

"What else is there to do?" he nearly yells. "Kill them by miscarriage?"

"So I get to spend a day at the bar?" I say sarcastically.

"No," he says. "Too many things can happen when people are drunk."

"Like get drunk and kill someone? Or get brushed by someone I don't even know?" I reply.

"We are keeping the kid," he says after some thought.

"We can't afford another kid Ike," I nearly scream.

"Who has a better paying job?" he asks.

"Who pays the bills," I smirk. "You know we can't have another baby."

"Well, what now?" he asks with sparkles in his eyes, hard to miss.

"Send it to the orphanage," I say.

"No way, if the kid is born I don't want to send it away as if it was a mistake." He responds.

"They won't know, we just leave them in a basket with a blanket or something, put a picture of us or something," I say with a slight smile.

"Hype," he gasps, "we are keeping the child no matter how much you don't care. You are going to love that child like you love Lucy and Cole. You are not going to give the baby away."

"Let's see how long it will be to make even more money," I challenge. "A third kid, Ike I told you, we can't have this kid. No matter how sorry you are."

"I know that Hype, I said I was sorry," he pleads

"A sorry that could lead to a lifetime of a mistake." I repeat. I glance at him, then over the side of the boat. He catches this as he starts to speak, he pauses a little and I am taken back by the sternness in his voice.

"Don't you dare jump."

"What if," I push.

"Hype, if you do…"

"Do what?" I reply with sass, "You're going to tip the boat? Real mature, Ike, you get scarred now if I get my hair wet."

"You're a lady and don't make me," he snarls as I see his knuckles turn white. I catch this right as he flips the boat.

"Ike," I scream as we surface, "How stupid can you be?"

"Doesn't matter, you were going to jump," he snarls. "I said I was sorry. It's too late to turn the clock back. I would do it if I could, we can talk about this forever; but it still won't do any good. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, but we'll get through this somehow."

"I don't care what you say, I know you are sorry, but sometime actions speak louder than words." I reply grouchily as we tip the boat back over and climb in.

"Your hair got wet,' he smiles as we try to balance the boat so it's easier for us to stand up a little, he breaths heavily and I instantly know he is a bit cold. I am too.

"No," I gasp happily, lifting my hands to my hair.

"Let me braid it," he says. I have to let him, I don't want him to but we really don't have any choice. I know what I have to do next. I take a deep breath and start.

"Ike," I whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm just scarred."

"I know," he says, but that's what love is, accepting someone, even if they don't accept you. Love is staying with someone even if they are mad." He says as he looks off to the moon. It's big and yellow, most likely Jack is thinking about Santa Fe when he sees it. He says it turns night right into day.

"Thanks, I needed that," I smile. He looks at my stomach and winces.

"We can talk about it later," I gush. He nods and finishes the braid; we sit for a few minutes before he says something.

"Done," he whispers as kisses my cheek. Out of nowhere I start to swoon as he starts talking. The mood has drastically changed as I am no on his lap in a boat, watching the moon.

"Love of my life, Look deep in my eyes, there you will find what you need." He whispers into my ear. I kiss look at him and see his perfect smile.

"You're my beloved; lover I'm yours, death shall not part us. For better or worse, forever we'll be together. It's a mystery how we didn't find each other sooner." He continues. I catch his gush in the pale moonlight, I think for a second as I adjust my position. My head is now on his lap while I'm lying down. He strokes every knot of my braid it feels good all over.

"I know I need You, I need to love you. I love to see you and I need to hear you, is that so wrong?" I ask as he looks down at me.

"It's not wrong; to society it looks wrong because we aren't like them. They don't know what love is if Race never made a cat call to them," he jokes.

"One of these days," I smile. He begins to row us back to shore while I'm trying to balance myself without his arms around me.

"Hey Ike," I say slowly. He looks down at me and smiles. "I'd be lying to you if I told you this road that we travel would be smooth."

"I kind of figured that out," he laughs.

"Hey Hype," he pauses, "I'll be by your side wherever you fall in the dead of night whenever you call. Just please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you." He smiles. We are at the dock now, knowing it's really late. We are still wet, but he doesn't care as he picks me up bridal style as he walks me home.


	12. Chapter 12

"So why are we doing this if you don't know your actually having a baby?" Ike asks as I open the door to Sketch, Davey, Les and three new faces. The male looks like Davey in a way we instantly know they are somewhat related. Both girls are younger than me, the eldest one introduces to me to herself and her sister. Ella states they are sisters and she is dating Jasper; who is to be Davey's half-brother. The younger, whose name is Elsie claims to be dating Les, she looks about eight, the youngest here, well, besides Lucy, Cole, Evan and Maggie.

"So we can have name ideas for the baby and we can bond with the Delanceys again, since they want to kill us." I whisper. "Hi Star, come right on in." Following her is Mike and Nicole (Butta Fingas) Smalls, Twig and the Delanceys. I lead everyone into our main room as we hear someone knock on the door.

"Spot, what are you doing here?" I ask. He is clearly from Brooklyn by his accent.

"Was in Manhattan to catch up with Jack," he says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That doesn't explain why you're at my apartment." I smile.

"Alright," he says, "I heard the words free food in the same sentence." He says cheekily.

"Foods in the kitchen," I say stepping aside to let him in. I head to the main room while everyone is waiting for me, I clear my throat and take out some paper and a pencil.

"Okay, so I am possibly having another" I pause to look at Ike who grins at me, "child in a few months and we need names." Everyone is already starting to talk over names to share as I get ready to write all of them down.

"If we pick your name," Ike says, "you will have the pleasure of the kid being the name you chose."

"So don't make it stupid," I cut in, in an instant my cheeks turn red. Everyone groans comically as Evan toddles over to Sketch, she hoist him up in her lap while she hands Evan over to Davey.

"Okay, that didn't work," I whisper to Ike.

"And a dollar," Ike says out loud. People start to agree as I start the process.

"My choices for names," I say. "If it's a girl Grace, if it's a boy, John." Everyone seems to agree as Ike tells his.

"If it's a girl, Hope, if it's a boy James." I write down the names as Mike goes next. It takes him some time to think as he puts his arm around Nicole.

"If it's a boy, Paul, if it's a girl, Talia."

"Going back to our roots?" Ike asks as I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Next." I say. Spot gets up as I smile because his is going back for more food.

"If it's a girl Emily," Nicole says, "If it's a boy, Cody.

"Emily and Cody," I repeat as I write the names down. I look up to see that it's Sketch's turn.

"If it's a boy, William, if it's a girl Olivia." She smiles. Davey whispers something in her ear as she smiles and he turns scarlet. Morris and Oscar smirk at each other while they already thought of their names.

"Davey," I say, "It's your turn."

"Oh okay, if it's a girl Eleanor, if it's a boy Benjamin."

"If it's a girl, Sophie or Sophia," Star says. "If it's a boy, Lucas," not sure actually, it may be Andrew or Adam, maybe Nicholas…"

"Okay, Lucas it is," I say cutting her off. "Next."

Its Small's turn as we all face her. She gets really nervous when it comes to speaking in front of people, even if we are her friends. I think she's only scarred because Oscar and Morris are right next to her.

"If it's a girl," she stammers, "Carrie, if it's a boy, Louis." She sighs in relief as I write down the names.

A small voice peeps from the back of the room as Lucy jumps down from Sketch's lap.

"Is it my turn?" Elsie asks. Ike looks at me and I shrug.

"If it's a girl, Mary; a boy Owen," She answers.

"Ella and Jasper, quit sucking your faces and give Hype your baby names," Oscar smirks as they pull apart. Davey gives everyone his 'can you believe we are related' look. I burst out laughing as Spot comes back in, plate piled high with cookies.

"Okay," Jasper says hugging Ella close. "If it's a girl, Alice, if it's a boy, George."

"Hey Nicole, Isn't your brother named George, the one who's into politics and that stuff?" I ask. She nods her head as Morris leads Lucy into the kitchen for food. He returns with a glass of water with Lucy on his shoulders.

"Drop her you die, "I comment. Everyone except Oscar supports me. Morris lets out a sigh and puts her down. I change my position, now on Ike's lap as he bounces me up and down a bit like he does with Lucy sometimes.

"My turn," Ella squeals. "If it's a girl Belle or Bella and if it's a boy, Mathew."

"I like that," I say as I write down the names, we have a long list to choose from now as Ike kisses my cheek.

"Twig, your turn," I say happily.

"For a girl, Sarah, for a boy, Howard," He replies.

"I met a boy named Howard one time," Smalls cuts in. "He was cute." She glares at Twig as he starts to get an uncomfortable look which makes her smirk.

"Oscar, Go," I say as I motion to write down the next name.

"Alright," he says as he cracks his knuckles one at a time. "If it's a girl Erica, if it's a boy Richard." We all nod in agreement as we hear the names. Its Morris's turn next as he smirks at Oscar.

"For a boy, Morris junior," he pauses looking around the room for approval.

"Morris junior," I burst out laughing. "You could have done so much better."

"I wasn't done yet Hype," he says still smirking, "for a girl, Lavender." I write down the name and look up to see Oscar and Morris going at each other's throat as Sketch quickly escorts Lucy, Evan, Maggie and Cole to the nursery. With a loud slam, she closes the door.

"Lavender," Oscar questions. "Really, oh come on."

"Hype, don't pick that name, promise." I don't do anything as Morris smirks at Oscar.

"Want to fight; take it outside or I'll kick you to the curb." I say, nodding at Sketch and Nicole. Oscar instantly drags Morris out of the apartment and starts beating the crap outta him. It's a sad sight to see, but I guess that's what entertainment is. We all settle back down as we hear an occasional shout of pain from Oscar or Morris.

"Next," I call out as we bring our attention to the next person.

Les pipes up two names. "If it's a boy, Daniel, if it's a girl, I really don't care." Davey and Jasper look at him sternly as Les flashes a broad smile over to his girlfriend.

"Give her a girl name," Davey says.

"Okay, fine," Les protests, "if it's a girl, Candy." Davey frowns at him at furrows his brow. Sketch puts her hand around Davey as he brings his attention back to me.

"The last person to give two names is..." I say. I get cut off as we hear the door slam wide open. We see Oscar holding Morris like a ragdoll. They both have bruises, but its Oscar that has blood dripping from his brass knuckles. Oscar pulls his brothers limp body to the bathroom and lets him go as he slams his body on the tile, rummaging through the cabinet that has towels to wipe down his weapons. Oscar comes back in like nothing happened and we all try to keep calm as its Spot's turn. He timidly looks up from his still giant plate of food as he thinks for a second.

"If it's a girl," he whispers, "Brooklyn, because I love my borough and for a boy, I think Tommy is a nice name." He shies away back to his food, we immediately know something's wrong, usually he is fun and upbeat. Must be a girl, we all think as Oscar checks out before Morris awakes and plans his revenge, he plans to win Lavender back and get as much distance away from Morris as possible, can't blame him either.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morris," Ike whispers in his ear. Oscar knocked him out a few hours and we don't even know if he is alive. But his blood is still flowing and his heart is still bleeding. He didn't actually get stabbed in the heart, but near it. He opens his eyes a little, but then shuts them. Oscar had his brass knuckles no doubt, the proof is on Morris's' face. Ike thinks Morris tried to use his skills with his blade but failed. I asked him how he knew.

"Look," he says, dampening a towel with his tongue and sticks it behind his ear. Like magic, it comes back in two seconds stained with blood. Ike inspects Morris's damaged body, not touching it, but thinking hard as I put Lucy and Cole down.

"Alright," Ike finally says. We are going to clean him up a bit and send him home tomorrow. "Can you strip him down while I wash the blood out of his clothes?" I nod awkwardly, I don't necessarily like helping people I don't like, and especially a Delancey, but he needs help badly. I start out removing his shoes and take off his obvious. Ike returns with a basin full of water and some soap. I start unbuttoning Morris's shirt as I cringe. I toss his shoes, socks and vest over to Ike. No blood on them, but a little on his vest. I carefully unhook his pocket watch before I forget and set it off to the side. I cringe on putting my hands…there. I instantly compose myself as I carefully unbutton his shirt. He is weak as I take off his shirt. His undershirt is filthy with blood and dirt. Ike doesn't even think about washing it as Ike gets an old one of his. I really hope Morris doesn't remember this, and by judging his current state, he isn't. Good, that's how rumors get started.

"Okay, I know this is really awkward for you, so let me finish, I got most of the blood out of his vest," Ike says, directing my attention to the wash bin. Ike does way more than he says. I thank him for it necessary because it just makes me cringe even at the thought about stripping down Morris, kissing his bruises and having him sleep at our house, but if we have to. We will. In no time, Morris only has Ike's undershirt on and his underwear; possibly because Ike was uncomfortable with me seeing…that. I don't blame him either.

"Ike, I can't get this out," I say pointing to his slacks.

"Hype, that isn't blood, I don't know what it is, maybe newspaper ink. Just try your best." He explains, trying to tend to Morris's bruises. We get out the first aid kit, pretty basic stuff: bandages, gauze and medicine. Then there are the herbs, Yarrow, Aloe versa and more. Bruises: we bandage them up quickly. I wash all of Morris's clothes. Ike puts bandages where Morris was bleeding; there is nothing we could do with the brass knuckle marks. We decide to go to bed, hoping that Morris is still alive tomorrow. When Ike wasn't looking, I sneak a kiss on his cheek as if to say I'm sorry. Oscar must have been mad enough to stab his brother in the heart. I follow Ike into the bedroom as he bolts the door. If I get mad, I couldn't go anywhere else. We fall in a heap, wondering about Morris, our mind takes us to the thought of Oscar eloping with Lavender. It makes me shutter so Ike puts his arm around me.

"Why did you want a third child?" I ask like a smile as he pats my stomach. "Don't forget, I'm still mad at you, but why did you do it?"

"I know I couldn't convince you otherwise," he replies sheepishly. "And you said it before; it was a temptation, to me by me."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think it was a good idea." I say. "But please don't do it while I'm asleep. It's my moment too."

"Sure it is, goodnight sweetie," he says. I lay my head on the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet," I say.

"I am," he mutters.

"Fine," I reply as I blow out our candle. I lay my head on my pillow and I think I start crying a little. It's hard to be mad at people you love sometimes, but it's even worse when you know you can't trust them as much. I stay up until I hear the clock chime, telling me its midnight. Ike starts snoring as I kick him.

"Wasn't snoring," he mutters. "I think Morris is."

"Oh, sorry." I say, getting up to lock the door. If he sleepwalks, I don't want him to crash in our room. Lucy and Cole are already asleep and if I hear them scream, I know the problem. I make sure Ike is asleep before I kiss his messed up hair. I catch him flash me his signature smile only for me.

"Love you pumpkin," he whispers as I fall asleep.

"I trust you Ike," I reply, turning over and kissing him one more time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning gorgeous," Ike says as I flutter my eyes open. I remember everything last night and go check on Morris. From what I could tell, he looked like he had been in a bar fight and has no clue what is going on. I tap on his shoulder as he awakes. Very clumsily, he tries to stand up on his own, legs filled with cotton as Ike and I pull him to eye level again. Ike drags him over to the table as we feed him, check his bruises and help him get dressed.

"Don't ask, just no," I say.

"Wasn't going to, now I am a bit intrigued," he nods.

"She almost," Ike says. I hit his arm and shake my head. Most likely it was going to be vulgar and disgusting. "I mean, we almost tried to wake you up earlier, but you wouldn't. Plus, your clothes were covered in blood, so we washed them for you." He smiles at me.

"Fine by me," Morris replies. I put Lucy and Cole into high chairs as they make a mess of breakfast. Morris seems strong enough to stand and dismisses himself. He shakes Ike's hand and whispers something in my ear I can barely make out. The only thing I picked up was the word kiss. I gasp mouth wide open as Ike doesn't notice. I set both kids in our bathtub as I heat up the water and add the soap. They make a big deal of who gets to play with the rubber duck until I take it away from them and Ike comes in. Lucy's eyes light up as she releases bubbles into the air. I take out my hair and put it in a nice messy bun, hoping they don't ruin the tub. _I'm going to use it next_, I smirk. I dry them off as Ike helps and tell him I'm going next.

"I'm sorry," he starts. I look him dead in the eye.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," I comment. He puts his hands on my hips and smiles.

"Not to be rude, but can you get out so I can take a bath and you're taking one too." I say as I take his hands off of me.

"You know to save water we could," he starts.

"Not happening," I finish, shoving him out and slamming the door. I take one look at it and decide it would be best to lock the door. In a few motions my skirt slides to the floor and I am sitting in steaming water. I'm too lazy to actually wash myself so I just sit in the tub, patting the bubbles and combing out my tangled prone hair. I take a heavy brush and wash myself, forgetting that if you want to be in pain, use it. It takes off dirt really well and also like seven layers of skin. So, don't wash over a wound or down south with that thing, it hurts. I finally climb out, drain the water, fill it back up and get dressed.

"Ike, your turn," I call out, emptiness.

"Get in here before I throw your razor at you." I scream.

"Give me a second," he yells back. He comes into view as he mutters something under his breath.

"What?" I say sternly. He shakes his head and gets a cheeky look on his face.

"Can you help me?"

"I'm pretty sure you can wash yourself," I glare. I close the door and clean up the kitchen as I have to change Cole. Star comes by with a really small bundle of papes, only about twenty. She even cleaned off her nails, good, I hated that color. I open up the bathroom door to find Ike shaving really slowly.

"You're slow," I say. "I'm leaving."

"See you later," he smiles. "Ouch,"

"Cut yourself?" I ask as he nods sheepishly. "Let me see." He turns his head so I can see the nick. I kiss it quickly.

"Get a shirt on," I say. He nods his head.

"But it's supposed to be hot today." He gripes.

"Before I make you," I snap. I turn and open the door for Star. The landlady will watch the kids today, hopefully Ike catch a lot. We sell our papes in no time and I do not want to pass out on the bed._ Good_, I think, _don't want a fourth kid._ Star looks longingly at her nails, chipped and cracked. She stops walking a lot unless we are talking. She doesn't say anything; she just looks at her hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies, she looks like she's about to cry. We continue down the dock as I see Ike and Blink; I nudge Star and wink at her.

"Oh come on, I remember when you would blush at him for no reason." I say, taking a seat on a bench. "Tell me, what's wrong."

"Nothing much," she says. "Well, I don't think Blink likes me anymore."

"He does, look he's coming over here now," I point out, Ike following behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Blink takes Star a few steps away from us as Ike looks deeply into my eyes. I cast my gaze down, not looking at his meaningful eyes. I finger Ike's pocket watch; having ideas he has no clue about. I unclip it from his belt loop and hold it up to him.

"Hype, Give," he says.

"Not a dog, I'm not going to follow around and do what you say all the time" I state, I look at him is a mischievous way. He tries to think of things to say that won't make me madder at him.

"You didn't love me," I mutter.

"Repeat," he says sternly.

"You didn't love me," I say with more vigor.

"Hype, yes I do." He replies.

"No you don't." I cross my arms, clenching the pocket watch, possibly anymore and my furry will melt the metal.

"Explain," he continues.

"I don't know what it was, maybe you didn't want to be alone or maybe you needed me to make your life better, but you didn't love me. You don't destroy the people you love; for all I know, you're destroying me. I'm not the same person I was a few months ago." I say, trying not to yell.

"First off, Hype: we fear rejection, want attention, crave affection and dream of perfection in life. Also, Hype, if this is about the baby, you should know I'm really," he says.

"I told you, there is nothing to be sorry about." I reply sternly.

"I just want you to know I am," he says hastily before I could cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, I trusted you, and now your words mean nothing because your actions spoke the truth." I say walking around him, trying not to fall into the water.

"Whatever," he says, "I tried, but you don't care."

"No," I say sharply, "You didn't care when you did that to me when I was asleep." I point at him accusingly. He takes a step back as I continue.

"You are just like everyone we know. You're just like Jack, taking charge of what you want to get what you want. You're just like Davey, wanting how many kids your wife is willing, and then pushing the limit. You're just like Race, being oblivious to the world, and then making a joke about life." I say sternly. He keeps taking small steps back, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hype, I am no way like," he protests.

"Well, I've had it. I want you, the Ike I got married too. Not someone that I can easily match to everyone else in the world. You know what. In some ways, you're just like Pulitzer, not caring about others and only caring about what you don't have." My voice turns into an exasperated scream as I know everyone at the dock is looking at us, even Star and Blink. He tries to protest every chance he can get. Soon enough we both know he is at the edge of the dock, one more accusation and he will be soaking wet.

"Hype, I can see that now, thanks for pointing it out, but I keep trying to say that I'm." he says, still holding his hands up. I stand on my toes to appear taller I also have a stern look in my eyes and use an angry tone.

"No you're not," I say, poking his chest for the final time.

"Hype, yes I," he starts.

"No you're not," I yell for the last time. He seems to lose his footing on the slippery dock and falls right in. As I know it, I am right on the edge of the dock. I quickly shove the pocket watch in my shoe, hopefully it won't get to wet. I don't have any other intentions but to jump in after him in horror. I don't see him as I surface, for fear I landed on him, but then again, I would feel it. I start screaming as I don't see him. Screaming is my only defense and source of help if needed. He hugs me from behind and tries to calm me as Star, Blink and a few others try not to stare at us from above. I finally gain a sense of relief as I find myself in Ike's arms in the sand. I kiss his nose, then turn to take off my almost destroyed boots and squishy socks to reveal a small bit of gold and give it to Ike as he puts in back on his belt loop. I realize I'm shivering as Ike hugs me and talks to me in a gentle tone. I am still a bit oblivious to the world as I dig my face into his rock solid chest and begin to quiver, though its summer.

"I'm really sorry, Ike. I'm just…sorry; just really sorry, really, truly sorry." I stutter a bit. He hugs me even closer even though I'm on his lap. I'm pretty sure I have been getting a lot of weird looks lately. Star and Blink come over as soon as I stop crying. It takes a bit of shaking from Ike and a bit of coaxing from him as I draw out of his shirt.

"Hey, Hype," he pokes me only to make me go deeper into his shirt. "Can I see your smile?" I shake my head as he strokes my hair.

"It's okay, really," he coaxes. He pulls out an eglantine rose from his back pocket. It's a bit smashed but I see it before he braids it in my hair.

"Hype, what is this flower, what does it mean." He asks gently as he hands me the last. I take my tear damaged face from his shirt and sniff a bit; no doubt my face is red from crying so hard. I barely change positions as I lean my head on him and put my hand in the center of him as I grasp the flower with the other.

"It's an eglantine rose," I sniff, "it um, means," it takes me a few minutes to recall the meaning.

"A wound to heal?" he finishes as I wipe my eyes again. I nod my head and kiss him on his nose again as we don't move, just sit as we watch the sun set over the water. Blink and Star are still here, offering silent appreciation to Ike and my forgiveness to each other. Ike bounces me up and down a bit to make me crack a smile, but it doesn't really come. We see Star gasp and blush scarlet as Blink gives her a bright red hibiscus flower.

"Star," I cut in. "It means delicate beauty," I say, finally, looking at Ike, I crack my signature smile as he kisses my forehead. They get up after a bit and leave as Star beams with excitement as if their love was renewed. Ike gives me this look that says let's stay out here a bit, we can get the kids later, it's not that late anyways. I nod in agreement as Ike changes positions; spreading his legs out and I sit in the middle of him. He keeps his arms wrapped tightly around me after he massages his legs a bit as we look at the stars. After a few more hours, we return to the dock to pick up his things and head to the landlady's house. We tip her, but of course, she refuses, then we insist. She has to, on account of watching our kids on almost a daily basis. I hold Cole as Ike holds his little girl, when we arrive home Lucy is already fast asleep as Cole seems to be a bit hungery…


	16. Chapter 16

"So you can take a nick from a razor, but wince at a sewing needle to the chest?" I ask Ike as I stick him by accident; I once again sew a button back onto his favorite shirt. Today has been a rollercoaster of emotions. But nothing takes my mind off of how and why he likes to play with the loose buttons of his shirts. I have a feeling that I had something to do with it popping off this time.

"You always kiss my razor cuts," he says cheekily. I look up at him for a second, then stab him again, venting all of my frustration and hurt at him in the most calm way I can. If I use words, no doubt I will use the wrong ones. It's a good thing he can't read my mind either, to many weird and awkward things. You may think it's weird but even though I'm married, we are both still teens, actually, I think all of the newsies still are. The exception to those is the ones who are nineteen, or those I don't know their birthdays.

"Not kissing you there," I say, concentrating on not sticking him again, he winces at the last stabbing, but I show little emotion to it. Recently, I've had an unusual addiction to sew; the bedroom is a mess as spools of thread lie everywhere. Needles become a hazard if you wish to sit or sleep on the bed. Of course, our sewing kit is always nearby. I think the addiction came when I sewed many of of his buttons, then made Lucy a dress, and made some cloth napkins. So many projects, I think. I am thrown back to reality after I stab myself with the needle. I stop for a second as I glance at it. I resume my work.

"How is it that I can't take a sewing needle but you can?" he asks.

"How is it always this button?" I question, avoiding his.

"No blood, no pain." I murmur. "Why am I wearing it as your sewing it?" he asks. I don't look up as I think about it.

"Easier this way," I mutter. After a few more stiches, the button is secured back. It looks of one of my best jobs as I made sure it was fastened correctly. I make a small knot in the thread to finish all of the stiches as I smile up at him.

"Done," I finally say as I cut the extra thread and pack up. He thanks me with a long lingering kiss as he goes to the bathroom to change for the night. I hang up the shirt and pick up all of the pins, needles and spools of thread. I stab myself a few times but if I'm not bleeding, it doesn't hurt. Soon enough I'm sitting in bed; relived I will finally get to read The Little Match girl. I sigh as Ike puts his head underneath my bosom, rubbing my stomach. I put the book down on the floor and start rubbing my fingers through his hair. It feels weird because he never does this to me, but I'm not complaining. I look down at his sand filled hair and sigh, we don't say anything for a while, but he holds my hand in a way I can tell it's good not to say anything.

"Hey Ike," I whisper, not sure if I should continue; he murmurs softly as I press on. "I just want to sleep tonight," he looks up at me with every word I say. "I don't mean sex, just sleep…" I pause for a second and look down at him. Lately, I've been sleeping as if we never existed. Miracles happened when we actually woke up next to each other acknowledging we still love each other. We haven't been sleeping close to each other until he took advantage of me I think last week. My rage was still way above what it needed to be, but it's come down a few degrees. Unlike me, Ike gets mad really slowly, like building tension unless you do something like destroy his favorite things. I have no doubt about it when I say I get really mad really fast. I guess it's a girl thing or something, just my nature.

"Like we used to?" he asks as I nod, feeling tears line my eyes.

"Yea," I say, stop rubbing his hair. "With your hand on my chest and your arm around me; with the window just a bit cracked, so we have to sleep even closer together." I trail off. "No talking, just happily, blissful sleep. "I am caught by reality as I break our gaze in his sparkly eyes.

"I miss that," he smiles, shining his perfect white teeth.

"Me too," I say as he opens the window and feels a soft breeze of warm air. He gets back in bed and kicks off our comforter, leaving just the bed sheets. He sits down next to me at eyelevel.

"Hey Hype," he says as he holds my hand once again. He looks into my eyes and with his most soothing tone. "I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, I hurt people, but when I say sorry, I actually mean it." My eyes sparkle with every word he says. He turns his body in a way he kisses me again, holding my hand. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. It's a new kiss, to us that is, maybe Sketch and Davey use it; I think as he presses my hand against his face, we do this as long as we can, not daring to breathe. I stop thinking and loose myself, I can tell Ike already lost his sanity through it as we slowly break, not daring to break the gaze in each other's eyes. I laugh as I notice how his hair is messed up; no doubt mine is tangled all over. I see that I've been holding his hand really hard and let go. He smiles at me as he massages them and holds mine again. The best part is, when I wake up, I'm still holding it. Nothing right now, even my thoughts, will ever make me let go.


	17. Chapter 17

"You did what?" I directed to Star as she counts our papes. We decided to eat lunch before we sell, not caring if we missed the morning. We can sell in the heat, and it's not supposed to be as hot as it was last week. It's not as we would like, but it's come down a few degrees.

"That's what happened; now we are done." She simply states.

"You can't do that," I reason. "I mean I understand, but it was probably made up by the Delanceys. Yesterday you were gushing about him. He gave you a hibiscus."

"Yea, so," she says as I sell a few papes to a small crowd, I didn't even have to make up a headline.

"It's my fault," I murmur, "because of the baby naming session. When Oscar and Morris were fighting they probably got mad enough to ruin someone else's relationship because one of them didn't get what they wanted."

"It's not your-"she says as I run to the nearest trash can; she holds up my pony tail a bit higher as I throw up. I slowly come up, wiping the vomit from my mouth; I feel awful because I then feel dizzy, no way I can sell anymore today, and we just started.

"Yup, you're pregnant for sure, Blink just thought you were getting fat," she says, not realizing it. I shoot her a warning glance at her and she frowns at herself. I see the Delanceys off in the distance and stalk up to them.

"Hey Hype, what you put in that trash can smells disgusting," kids Oscar. I shoot a warning glare at him but he pushes the limit.

"What's that unpleasant aroma" Morris asks.

"Newspapers "I snap.

"Whatever," He snarls.

"It is funny how you pretend to be nice to us sometimes, it is hilarious how you make rumors about us and its downright comical that you think we are unaware." I grouch.

"Hype, what's this about," he questions as if he has no clue, maybe so, but we both know better.

"You making that rumor about Blink cheating on her." I say, "With that Ella girl."

"Hype, calm down." He tries to reason. "I'm not afraid to admit it, but I am sorry for what I did."

"Shut up Mister I'm going to ruin everyone's life by making it miserable. Don't break our hearts Oscar, we only have one. Break our bones, we have over two hundred." I say. Star is speechless as this all comes out; no doubt she isn't crying about losing a boy. She is unlike a lot of girls, she just shakes it off. She doesn't show hardly any emotion, but she may be silently planning revenge at night. I feel Morris put my hands behind me, tightly.

"Hormones," he mutters; this doesn't prevent me from kicking him. He curses at the pain, but I don't care, even if he is holding me.

"I'm done, I'm leaving." I say, releasing my hands from Morris's grip as Oscar looks at me with confusion.

"Bye Star," I sass a smile, I give her a half of what me made today and stomp home. I take out the ingredients and slam the dishes down as I set the table. I only break one dish, surprisingly, because I feel like I should break them all. Then I realize I can't break every dish, we barely have any as it is._ Hormones,_ Morris's voice echoes in my brain. I calmly go into the main room and scream into a pillow just to make sure I'm not going crazy. It helps some but I know what I need to go. I take up a trashcan and put my hair in a bun before I go to the rooftop and scream for a bit. Yelling every swear word I know. I'm not mad, I am furious and I'm not afraid to show it to the world. I stand there for about an hour, screaming whatever I want whenever. Sometimes I just look over the edge and see a familiar face. I throw up a bit, then without a care, fling the bucket to the other side of the roof. I need a bath again no doubt and I take a quick one after I hop down from above. Ike comes in with a big grin on his face and an armful of our kids. Well, Lucy is on his shoulders as he holds a sleeping Cole.

"Screaming helps relieve stress," I say.

"Was that you?" he laughs as I nod cheekily; "Reign in those mighty lungs little chick."

He sets them in the nursery as he watches me dice some vegetables.

"Veggie overkill," he laughs as he hugs me from behind, I can tell he's a bit scarred of me having a knife and I can't blame him either.

"We are having vegetable soup for dinner," I smile as I drop the minced onions and tomatoes into the pot. I ground up some beef and throw it in as well. I put the top on and let it heat as I finally face him.

"I can't believe Blink and Star broke up because of a rumor. That Ella girl is nothing but trouble." I mutter, thinking it's a good idea to add some carrots. "Well, okay, it's not really her; it's the Delancey's. Why did we even have to help Morris? Oscar started the rumor, I'm sure of it. He even admitted it, but I'm just like what the heck."

"They will get back together, I promise," Ike says, his voice cracks and there is nothing to do about it, I don't notice it at first, too caught up in Blink and Star I guess.

"And if they don't," I question.

"Then, I don't know." He says. I glare at him for a bit.

"I got some words for Blink, well maybe." I puff.

"Go on," he says intrigued. I slice more carrots harshly, getting the knife as close as I can to my fingers without cutting them. I finally realize and draw my hand back.

"Roses are red, violets are blue; you really thought Star would cry over you? She said I love you, you thought it was true. Well guess what heartbreaker? You got your heart broken too." I mutter.

"Nice poem," he smiles as I still have rage in me. He doesn't know it thought, but even so he uses caution around me. Only he knows how many emotions I have. He's seen them all. He lies what he earned for the day as I put the carrots in. All together, we have ten dollars, not bad.

"Told you we have enough to have another baby," he says playfully. I don't take it as playing. I take it as an offence.

"Don't say the word baby." I scold, his reaction is immediate.

"Sorry baby," his voice cracks a bit and I can't stop laughing. I feel bad but he doesn't care; I hug him for a long time and kiss his nose.

"Shut up," I smirk and wash what I can of the dishes; clean the kitchen, waiting for the soup to get hot before we eat. It takes a long time, but still we find a way to pass it. His voice cracks a bit more and Davey's stutter is coming back a little. I can't laugh, I promise to myself but I can't help it if I slip a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Star, I trust Ella, if she says she doesn't like Blink, she doesn't." I try to reason.

"I don't care, Hype, that rumor is still out there. It's in our minds, in our memories. "She sighs.

"It's been twenty four hours. Well, not to us, look Ike and Blink are over there, I'm sorry I kicked you out yesterday, I just didn't want to hurt you." I say quietly. I look down at my hands and see my imperfections and smile.

"I know, but it hurts, Hype, you know how much I love him." She says I see tears lining up in her eyelids.

"I know, but I just-"I start.

"Hype, its fine, okay; no one got hurt; seriously, no big deal" she says, gazing off.

"That you know of," I mutter as she brings her attention back on me.

"Anyways, I can handle it; I am the older one of us." She says.

"Doesn't make any difference, when you started selling, you stunk." I laugh. "Then Sketch showed you and took you to the lodging house, there you met Blink."

"I remember, Hype," she laughs, "I was there."

"Come on," I smile, helping her up from the bench. I pick up all of the papes and start to walk over. I instantly drop them and find myself vomiting in the trash can. I don't know exactly why I've thrown up, most likely because I'm pregnant. It hasn't happened to me when I had Lucy and Cole, makes me wonder. For at least the fifth time this week; I can tell Ike is holding my hair back as Star and Blink look at me, making sure I'm okay. I feel Ike's arm around me so I don't lose balance as I double over. I can hear Star and Blink moving away, giving me some space as I come up. Ike puts my hair in a bun and it feels good, considering I just threw up. The smell is awful as I back away from it with Ike's protective arm around me. I squint at the end of the dock and smile as I can tell they got back together. As I come up Ike asks me something, but I'm to dizzy to pick it up. I come into focus as I hear a distant cat call from Race.

"Ike' I can't do this anymore," I whine, throwing myself into him, breathing in his scent.

"Go back to the house; I'll sell for the rest of the day." He says calmly. He goes to talk to Star and comes back. I look at her as Blink holds her close and kisses her. It's not like I'm jealous, I'm the one that's married you know.

"I should be able to sell the rest, it's not much," Ike says happily as he picks the bundle up from the ground. He tried to be a newsie for a day and it didn't go to well, but at least he made something. He sold for three cents cheaper than what we needed. He didn't know that, but I did. He was also slow too.

"The price is five cents, oh, and I invited Sketch and Davey on our date tonight" I say as I hug him. I'm weepy and had the worst moods for most of the day. I head home, happy for Star and Blink, just have to tell Ella. Wonder how she's doing, she usually sells in the park. He nods his head and walks in the direction to the park.

"See you tonight," I smile, running to hug him from behind. He kisses my forehead as I walk to the apartment; it's nice, giving me something to hold on with when I'm alone. Not totally alone though, I have Lucy and Cole.


	19. Chapter 19

"Race got in trouble with" Sketch said.

"Don't say the cops, that just won't do," I cut in. Sketch and Davey give me a weird look that says 'yes, you are most defiantly pregnant' but it is okay. Ike puts his arm around me, trying to calm me down. I've been a bit jumpy lately.

"No Snyder," Davey finishes. I nod my head, Snyder is worse than the cops, maybe even worse than Pulitzer himself. Ike, obvious he is clueless asks who Snyder is. I give Sketch and Davey a look before I turn to Ike.

"Snyder is the jackrabbit that runs the all of the refuges in the city. Like, we have a landlady, but Snyder is the one who has more power than the landlady if he cares to show up at the lodging house." I explain. Sketch and Davey nod as they mumble something.

"Then who is Pulitzer? I mean, you have told me this before, but I'm not a newsie so." Ike says as he takes a sip of his crème soda. I look at Sketch and Davey and sigh as Sketch giggles a bit.

"Pulitzer is the jackrabbit that runs the newspaper company 'The World' and don't get me started on Seitz and Brusen." I say, taking a mouthful of lemonade. I think for a second.

"And because I know you will ask," I say directing my attention to my clueless husband. "Seitz and Brusen are two jackrabbits that are Pulitzer's left and right hand men. So technically, they are dumb dogs that do whatever the jackrabbit Pulitzer says." We sit in silence for a minute to sink in what I say. I think I'm about to throw up again, but it doesn't come as Ike and I trade places seating places, for reasons more obvious than others.

"Anyways," Ike says, "Why does this taste weird?" He puts down the bottle as Sketch is anticipating something fun to happen. You can tell she is shaking a bit, and who can blame her?

"Maybe because it's all natural," I point out, inspecting the label. He cocks his head to the side and looks at the label too.

"How do you know?" Davey stutters a bit. Sketch looks flushed as Davey grew red.

"It's okay Davey, Ike's voice keeps cracking," I say as Ike rolls his eyes. "Says something, Ike," He nods his head. I let out a sigh and lean over to him.

"Don't make me tell them…" I whisper. He has a sudden anxiety attack as he pulls away.

"You said you wouldn't tell them that," he squeaks as I smile a bit. Sketch is trembling, not wanting to show any sign of sudden happiness. We all know he cracked on 'wouldn't' but that just made Davey feel better. I think it's safe to say that Ike's cracking is funnier than Davey's stutter.

"See," I point out as Ike's face turns red. Davey pats his stomach and burps a little.

"This root beer is really good," he smiles at Sketch.

"You'd like it without the root," she says as she playfully punches him in the arm as he sighs. We hear the door open and I look over my shoulder to see Race standing in line. I lean into the table a bit.

"Sketch," I hiss, "I thought you said he was caught by Snyder."

"I thought he was, I saw; guess it wasn't a big deal." She whispers as Race comes by our table. He smirks at me because he saw me throw up yesterday after he sold his papes. At first he eyes me, then Davey's glass of cranberry juice. He sees Ike's bottle and snickers.

"Hey Hype, why is your husband drinking urine?" he laughs. Ike instantly turns red as I look really flushed. Davey tries to keep from laughing as Sketch goes all out, laughing hysterically. Ike hangs his head as I smile and urn the label. Sketch smiles weakly as I giggle a bit; no doubt all eyes are on us, Race is that loud, and it's a small place.

"Oops, sorry Ike," he hollers. Ike shakes his head in reply as I smirk. As soon as he leaves we look at each other for a second and burst out laughing. Ike shakes off the insult, even buying another bottle. Sketch digs her head into Davey; she shakes his body from laughing so much. He does nothing but smile. We all snicker as Sketch comes out and take a mouthful of her cranberry juice. Ike sits down and pops off the top of the bottle. Sketch doesn't swallow very fast, so she eyes Ike swigging all he can of the soda. All of the sudden, I know it's too much for her; she is shaking like a weak tree in a storm. Davey thinks she's choking and sympathetically pats her back slightly. I let a squeal as she spits up her juice. I smile cheekily as I hand her some napkins as Ike and Davey wipe themselves down and they look at me.

"How did you not get sprayed?" Davey asks, making a face.

"I did," I smile, "Good thing I wore a purple shirt today."

"I picked that out," Ike cuts in.

"Yea, I did." I snicker.

"She needed something to wear today," he explains.

"I can dress myself thank you very much," I sass; "ever said I needed help." Ike smiles at me as Sketch wipes her face, hands and shirt.

"Sorry guys," she smiles weakly.

"Ike's fault," I say.

"Was not," he squeaks, "Race made the comment." Ike's voice cracking brought us another round of laughter as I take a small sip of my lemonade. Davey throws some napkins at me just in case. I look up at him in shock as he looks at Ike.

"Women are crazy," Ike smiles as I punch him in the arm.

"Anyways, so far since we've been here, the conversation stretched from Race, Snyder, urine, and fashion?" I question as Davey spits up his root beer a bit, it lands in the bottle though. We've been through a lot in the past few hours. We all head home, slowly but Race catches us with one final cat call.


	20. Chapter 20

*So apparently, I really stink at dating things and timing, so if you are confused about the date of an event; I am really sorry about that…for right now, please enjoy this chapter while I try to figure out how to time things better... Thank you for your patience or no patience insert cheesy smile here

"Hype, wake up," Ike nudges me, "come on, I know your tired, but have to wake up."

"Wake me up when I care." I snap. "If I wake up, I throw up."

"Well then," he says, he puts his head in the crook of my neck as I turn over, shoving my face deeper into the pillows.

"Hype, If you could do anything you wanted today, what would it be." He says. It takes me some time to think as he coaxes me out. I think for a second and look into his eyes, he really means it.

"To eat ice cream in bed all day," I smile. He gives me a shake as he goes to the closet. Picking out his clothes for the day, light colored pants with a striped shirt, vest and work shoes; though he isn't a newsie, we rub off on him. He ditches the hat and loops his pocket watch over his belt buckle and kisses my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I ask as he leaves the bedroom.

"To make your wish come true," he smiles. I sink into the bed a bit as sunlight draws me out from under the coves. I wake Lucy and Cole and feed them as I put Lucy in her playpen and put Cole in his crib. Still in my nightgown, Ike comes back with a large bundle of bags, he thought of everything.

"Wasn't sure of what flavor you wanted, but I got a quart of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry and a pint of mint, German chocolate and finally, cookies and cream ice cream," he says happily as he empties the bag. "I also got you a special ice cream spoon," he smiles cheekily as he pulls the spoon out of his back pocket.

"You got a spoon engraved," I smile happily as I take it, noticing the sentence at the head.

"Read it to me, he says grabbing another spoon from the kitchen. He comes back in sees me snicker as he closes the curtains. Just enough light filters into the room as I can see everything at the park at high noon.

"Calories don't count on this spoon?" I ask as he snickers.

"Dig in," he smiles, popping open the mint. I reach for the cookies and crème as he makes a face.

"Oh, I also got toppings: chocolate syrup, caramel and whipped cream, chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, and if we so do desire, a jar of cherries." He says, pulling them onto the bed. I laugh in delight as Star comes in, ready to go to the distribution center. Her eyes light up as she enters the bedroom.

"Star, you don't have to sell today, get the money on the counter for the day and take a day off use it for your own befit," I laugh as Ike curls my hair. I probably look like a mess as I wipe my face with napkins. Star does not reject taking a day off as I dish out some whipped cream onto the ice cream. We hear our front door shut as I laugh at Ike.

"Just a little more," Ike says, shaking another bottle of chocolate syrup. "Perfect, just like you."

"We are so going to throw up later," I laugh as I scrape the cookies and crème clean out of its container. Neither of us really wants to get a trash can so I put the lid on and toss it to the side. He looks at me and kisses my forehead as he gets up to get undressed. He crawls back into bed with his undergarments on as I reach for the quart of vanilla.

"You better share that," he smirks.

"It was my idea," I smile as he picks up the cookies and crème container.

"Wow, never thought that you could clean out a container that clean, looks like nothing has even been in it." He smirks. I smile as he holds out the jar to me as I spoon out vanilla into the jar.

"Let me dress it for you," he says, taking the larger container and squirting in at least two ounces of chocolate and caramel syrup, whipped cream, half a jar of rainbow sprinkles and two cherries.

"I'm going to have a heart attack," I kid as I each for Ike's container. I drop in caramel syrup, rainbow sprinkles and three cherries.

"I don't like cherries," he whimpers, I roll my eyes.

"It's okay, I don't either," I smile.

"Then why did I get them?" he questions.

"Because you love me, that am why," I say, he pulled me close for a long lingering kiss as I drop a bit of ice cream on the bed. I give him a 'who cares' look as we continue on. By the end of the day we have a pint of chocolate, strawberry and German chocolate, half a jar of cherries, and half a bottle of Carmel and a cup of chocolate sprinkles. No doubt one of us threw up and surprisingly, it wasn't me. It was Ike. I lead him into the bathroom and he hangs over the trash can, vomiting everything he consumed today, and it was a lot. I carefully lead him back to the bed as he threw up more than one time. He hit his head on the first time coming back. He lays in bed looking like he did before he got the ice cream, and it's crazy, we have so much left. I realized that Lucy and Cole haven't been fed all day so I bring in Lucy and let her eat the rest of the strawberry. I discover that Cole enjoys smashed cherries. Wonder where he got that from since neither of us like them. Lucy likes the sprinkles and soon we are left with a pint of German chocolate, which none of us could choke down if we wanted. Ike fell asleep and seems a bit cranky when I wake up. He wipes his face of emotions and throws away all of the empty ice cream cups, picks up all of the napkins and empty cartons. He puts the kids back in the nursery. I feel bad for them but we all are tired after consuming so much ice cream. I lay next to him and he sits up, just to rub my stomach. He says the famous line we tell our kids every night.

"Hey my little O'Malley, you may not know this but, Blink loves you, Star loves you, Sketch and Davey love you," I smiles as he lightly runs his fingers lightly over my stomach. "Butta Fingas and Mike love you, Smalls and Twig love you, and, most importantly, Mommy and I love you." I look up at him with hope in my eyes. We don't do anything, just admire everything about him. It's really early, but still we go back to sleep for a nap, but none of us have plans from five o'clock onward besides dinner, but we are already full anyways.

"I love you baby," I say, kissing his cheek as I burrow under the covers and flutter my eyes. In an instant, I fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ike," I whisper as I poke him. "Wake up." He opens his eyes and I can tell he did not sleep well.

"Too much ice cream?" I laugh as he pulls himself in his clothes he wore yesterday. They aren't dirty; they just have some wrinkles from being on the floor so long. I change into a pale pink blouse and a blue skirt as I put Lucy in a white sundress. Star comes by as Ike heads to the harbor, he takes Cole and I sigh as I take Lucy with us.

"Star," I snicker, "Ike has a baby carriage."

"Because that just says he's much manlier than the next person," she laughs.

"Whatever, come on." I lock the door of the apartment as she counts the bundle.

"Fifty, can you do it? Don't want you to throw up again." She smiles.

"I can," I cast my gaze down, "hopefully."

"Just do as much as you can," she smiles. She walks to the very end of the dock and calls out a random headline. She's so loud people swarm her for papers.

"Lucy, help," I smile as she takes about five from me and starts running around in circles, yelling random things. She sells all of them and comes back for more. Star smiles as she hands me her money as I divide it into two. She thanks me, sits me down on a bench and starts blushing.

"Look," she points as Blink's approaching. He smiles grimly at her and she giggles as she hugs him. Doing more than that, Blink lifts her and spins her around a few times. Then it hit me, this is the first time I think I have ever saw Blink laugh. He's a tough guy, but he isn't a bad boy like Oscar or Morris. For a moment I see Lucy smile as she pulls me to an ice cream stand. I pick her up as she picks out a flavor and look at me.

"No," I smile, "you had a pint of strawberry last night." She gives me this weird puppy like look as I sigh and get her some.

"Strawberry please," I tell the man behind the cart.

"Did you learn that from Daddy?" I ask as she shakes her head. Her eyes light up as she takes the cone. She gets it everywhere instantly as I cheekily take some napkins from the guy.

"Little girls want what they want," he smiles. I playfully roll my eyes and thank him, paying a bit extra. Seems so nice, he must have been new. I see Ike with a girl and walk up to him sweetly. She hugs him quickly and stalks off. I try to keep my cool as I get closer.

"Ike," I say sweetly as he turns around fearfully. I shrug the girl off as I gesture to hold Lucy as I wipe myself down.

"Looks like someone had a little sugar high." He laughs as he wipes her face.

"She got it because she looked at me using a puppy dog face, did she learn that from you?" I ask.

"Maybe," he says as he shrugs his shoulder. "Good thing you're here, Cole needs a change." He offers me the carriage as I find the least award place to change a child; time to go to the nearest bathroom I think. I make a stink face as I change it quickly and set him back I his carriage.

"Glad that's over," I say as I wash my hands. I wipe my face from the sweat of today. I get back to Ike and that girl is there again. I stay a small distance from them, still keeping them in sight. Ike still holds Lucy which is a good thing. Ike points me out as I turn the corner and come onto the dock. She sneaks a kiss as she walks off for good this time.

"Ike, why are you blushing?" I question. He turns around as he sees me. I cast his gaze down as I tilt his chin so he can stare into my eyes. He's irresponsive for several minutes as I withdraw my finger, he sulks his head as I take Lucy back.

"Ike?" I question, a bit softer again.

"It was nothing," he finally whispers. I nod my head and don't ask him anymore questions. We walk home but its award; the silence, the irresponsive nature. When I unlock the door, Lucy makes a mad dash to her playpen and Ike stalks into the bedroom, closing the door. I hear it lock as I sit at our table. Cole starts crying as I sigh.

"When are you not hungry?" I mumble. I lay him down for his nap as I timidly knock on the door. He must have unlocked it because when I open it I see him asleep on the bed. I don't want to wake him up, but I want to know why he's all of the sudden quiet and irresponsive. I lie on the bed and admire the way he sleeps. He seems calmer than he is when he's awake. I lightly rub my fingertips up and down his arm as he awakes. He turns over and puts his arm around me. The baby kicks a bit as I groan. I get instant relief as Ike rubs his fingers around my smooth skin.

"Ike," I whisper, "we are getting out baby soon," He smiles as he pokes my belly, the baby kicking in reply. I curl up in a ball, small enough he can put almost his whole arm around me.

"Ike, who was that girl I saw you with today?" I ask breaking the silence of our heartbeats.

"Marigold, she talks to me when you're selling with Star so I don't get lonely. She also helps with Cole sometimes; she knows how to change diapers." He beams, "sure, you do it better, but if you're not next to me, someone has to do it." He pauses for a second, laughing at his own joke, "She has a boyfriend that she's sure is about to propose to her anytime soon." He says dreamily. He snaps out of it as I smile and nod.

"I'm just happy that you aren't lonely, I know Cole can be a handful sometimes. Just ask a sugar high three year old little girl as she eats her ice cream. Watch it though, she almost bit my finger," I smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark pair of hands cover my eyes a bit as I let out a squeal. I think I cut my finger as I sink in my posture a bit. Someone speaks in the gentlest voice he can muster as he takes the knife out of my hand. He takes his hands off my eyes as I turn around to see my husband smiling cheekily.

"I got you something at the Harbor," he smiles as he fingers his pocket watch.

"Dinner," I laugh. I sweep my curly hair into a ponytail as I continue my task of chopping chicken into bite sized pieces for Lucy and Cole.

"No," he comments as he pulls out a small clam. "Open it." I slowly pop open the creature as I gasp.

"You got me an erster? I love you so much," I say, standing on my toes to hug him around his neck. He's irresponsive as he gives me a cheeky look.

"What in the world is an erster?" he winks.

"A clam with the fancy pearl inside," I say hastily as I touch the small white ball from inside the clam.

"You mean an oyster?" he laughs. I realize what I just said as I giggle a bit.

"I went to the lodging house today and Specs was talking about getting his lover one." I smile. "Did you know about that?" Ike shrugs his shoulders, but his wink gives it away as I finish making dinner. I finger the small pearl as I still can't get it out. I get a bit hot headed as I pop open the shell, splitting the clam into two as I lift the pearl out and beam. It's a good old eighteen millimeter white smooth thing.

"You killed him," he smirks as I set it on the counter. "I was going to let you keep the pearl and name the clam Jimmy." He pulls a small bag out of his back pocket. "I bought a new quill and vial of ink to draw eyes on it."

"Jimmy?" I point out.

"It would be awkward if I named it Jack, the opening was going to be its mouth." he reasons as I nod.

"Well, you can put eyes on both of them and have Jimmy and another smiley thing," I say. He doesn't acknowledge this as he sits at the table as I get a hungry Lucy and a fussy Cole from the living room as I sit them down, Cole sits in his highchair that used to be Lucy's she doesn't fuss about it. Tonight's dinner is chicken and potato salad, not much but more than what the nuns can give.

"Cole, eat," I say shoving a spoonful of smashed cherries through his little mouth.

"How does he like cherries? They are disgusting." Ike makes a face which makes Lucy giggles as Cole spits all over me again. I get flushed with rage, but don't show it as I try again. I take a mouthful of my own food as I catch Ike grimace. He tries to feed Cole as he spits up again. He spits up on him too. He rejects his son and faces the baby to me again. I sigh and try to spoon in a bit less this time. He still spits up. I try burping him but to no avail, he keeps spitting.

"What is wrong with him?" I explode. "I just want to pick him up and shake the crap out of him. I don't know what to do." Ike gives me a look of understanding as Lucy just pushes food around her plate. Still hot and frustrated at her as she had a small tantrum at the market, I pout, a lot as Ike gives me an understanding look. I scowl at him as he eats the rest of his meal in silence. Lucy finally eats the rest of her chicken as she continues to push her potato salad around her plate.

"I'm done can I leave," she pipes up. I look at her gently then I glance at her plate.

"Just one bite, and if you don't like them, fine just take one bite then you can leave." I say calmly. Out of the corner of my eye, she scoots them around further apart as she wears an exhausted look, possibly from being dragged home.

"Separating them more won't make me think you ate them." I comment. "It may work for your Dad, but it's not working for me," I smirk at him. He gives me a rough smile as he washes his plate off in the sink. I sit with her in silence as she forces herself to put the food onto her fork and gives a silly gag face as she eats them. She gets it all over as I wipe her mouth. She giggles in reply and gives me a look no longer mad at me.

"Okay, go get in bed and I'll be there soon." I mutter as I take her plate to the sink. "I actually stopped at the bookstore again, so I can read to you later." She nods at me happily as she opens the door to the nursery. Ike cleans the dishes as I attempt to feed Cole again. I slam down the spoon, it doesn't make anything better, and it just makes him cry. I look at Ike's face light up as he smiles broadly.

"Davey and Sketch are having a tough time with Maggie's tears when doing anything, so Davey made her a rocking chair to put in their nursery." He beams. "I'm too lazy to actually make one and it's an all-day project, so I just went to the store and got one from you."

"That's great," I beam, flashing my second cheesy smile of the night.

"It's in the nursery, in the box, with all of the parts, still in pieces," he whispers.

"I don't care," I say. I kiss his cheek as I take a messy Cole from his highchair and set him in a fluffy chair. He easily amuses himself with a pillow, pretending to draw a smiley face on it with his finger. At least he stopped crying. I come back into the kitchen as Ike still talks, possibly not knowing I left the kitchen.

"Yea, well, I just have to assemble it," he says wringing his hands, "hopefully I can have it ready by the time you come home from selling. I won't go to the harbor until it's finished."

"You don't have to," I say.

"Really, Good because I'll probably mess it up." He shakes his head. "Remember when I tried to assemble Lucy's bed."

"I had a lot of bruises to kiss, maybe Davey can help," I smile as I set all of the dishes out to dry. I hear him groan a bit as I playfully punch him in the arm. "You are making it." I kiss his cheek once again as I go into the nursery, kneel down next to Lucy's bed, pick up a book and begin to read.


	23. Chapter 23

Just as I walk out the door thinking Lucy's fast asleep she pipes up from her side of the room. Ike comes in and sings to Cole as I finished reading her story. I slowly get up from the ground with Ike's hand as he pulls me up. She catches me with one statement.

"What does Cole have that I don't?" I walk over to her gently and Ike brings a dozing Cole. I smile as I loosely braid her hair.

"What do you mean?" I say gently. Ike glances down at his baby boy to find no flaws, that is, except when Cole eats.

"Well, I feel you guys spend more time with him then you do with me, it's kind of weird." She explains. Ike gives her a puppy dog look as I explain. I take a minute to think things through, before she gets the wrong interpretation of what I'm saying.

"Well," I start, "He's still a baby and unlike you, he can't eat solid food."

"Lucky," she sighs.

"He can't eat cookies and cake. He can only eat liquidly stuff. He can't walk or run." Ike chimes in.

"I love to run," she smiles, "it is fun to feel free."

"He can't really play unless he's sitting down, where as you climb everywhere." I laugh. "He's not as well grown to do as much stuff that you can. When you were his age, Ike was feeling the same way."

"I was?" he gives me a look that makes her smile.

"Yeah, for various reasons," I smirk at him as he sets Cole down in his crib he turns around and gives me a silly gag face.

"Like what," she giggles. I stare at her wide eyed as Ike cocks his head to the side.

"Well," I say hesitantly, I look down at the ground and try not to show how red I'm getting.

"Couple stuff," Ike cuts in, I give him a weird look as he just shrugs at me.

"As in," she presses on. I feel my face growing redder by the minute.

"Ike, don't say anything," I whisper as I come up with an answer for her.

"I was also happy for you too, because you are our little girl." He says, trying to change the subject.

"We also have something planed for you to do tomorrow without Cole." I say as Ike helps me up. I blow out the candle in the nursery as I whisper one last thing to them.

"I'm pretty sure both you and Cole know this, but Blink loves you, Star loves you, Sketch and Davey love you." I beam. Ike finishes the statement as I go to change into my nightgown. He whispers it in such a way it seems a bit haunting.

"Butta Fingas and Mike love you, Smalls and Twig love you, and, most importantly, Mommy and I love you." He walks into the bedroom right as I sit on the bed, patting my stomach and feeling the baby kick.

"What do you mean something planned without Cole?" he questions.

"Ike, she feels ignored. So, I was thinking in the morning, you take her to do something at the park while I drop Cole off at the landlady's before I sell, when I see you at the harbor later, most likely at lunch time, we'll switch." I reason, not caring about that rocking chair. He nods in agreement as he changes into his night clothes and goes into the bathroom. He looks contently at his reflection as I come up to him and I smile.

"What are you doing?" I laugh as he leans away.

"Just looking at myself, I think I have a pimple and I want it gone." He whines. Why? I wanted to ask but then a thought hits me, oh I forgot, he's seventeen. "This is the first pimple I have ever had, I want it gone now." I go into the nursery very quietly and take out the Aloe Vera. I cut off a small section of a leaf and as I come in, he's still looking at his reflection.

"Here, I say, "don't pick at it, just rub this into it."

"No way," he starts to object.

"It's the only way I know how to get rid of it then." I say. "I've done it before and it's the only method that actually works for me." He grabs the leaf away from it and stabs himself with the thorns on the side.

"Ouch," he mutters. He rubs the jelly like substance from the aloe on his forehead as I put the scissors back and get back into bed.

"Better?" I ask as he plops down beside me as I give a funny look. He lets out a long moan of exhaustion.

"I am so tired," he confesses, but I really want to stay up to talk to you." He gushes. He takes my hand and strokes it gently.

"What should ii do with her tomorrow?" he starts. "I don't do anything fun sometimes."

"Treat her like you treat me, just be yourself. Go to a toy store with her or something. I don't even know what I'm going to do with her besides take her to the park," I say. He gets an idea in his eyes. "Don't take that idea," I start. He sighs and loses the sparkle in his eye.

"Whatever," he fake sasses, "you're a little hothead."

"What? I can understand, but explain," I laugh, sitting up a little taller.

"You said you wanted to take Cole and shake him because he wasn't eating." He starts.

"What would you have done?" I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Burp him, change him, make him not cry." He smirks.

"Whatever, let's just blow the candle out and go to bed," I smile.

"Sure thing sweetie," he smirks as he quickly kisses my forehead. He turns as I suddenly blow out the candle.

"Wait," he says slowly, "Hype, what was that blush for?" I smirk as I blow out the light. "Hype," he nudges me, "what was it for?"

"Nothing," I giggle as he wraps his arm around me. His hand ends at my stomach as the baby lightly kicks in reply from the touch.

"Hey my little O'Malley," Ike whispers, the baby kicks again as if he can hear him, which we both know they can't. Not just yet.

"We can't wait to meet you," I smile as they kick again. I take a second to think as Ike takes his hand off my stomach. "I'll be right back." I light a candle and disappear from the bedroom and slowly open our front door. I set the candle on our doorstep and sit on the small stairs.

"I know this may not work because wishing on a star won't do anything," I whisper to myself, feeling tears lining my eyes, "but if love at first sight is as real as wishing on a star, I'll try. Here we go." I slowly walk out to the sidewalk and gaze upwards; I focus all of my concentration on a tiny star and close my eyes. "Please let me have a baby boy" I whisper, opening my eyes and looking up and seeing the stars. They seem to shine brighter now. I look up at the star I chose, not to forget it and it appears brighter too. "Please, please, please," I whisper. I hear the noise of New York surround me as I finally come back to reality, no longer focusing on my star. I glance back up at my star and say for the last time. Please let me have a boy. I pick up my candle and walk slowly back inside. I blow out the candle and collapse in a heap of small tears and pain as the baby kicks again. Ike's snoring, but I don't kick him this time; not this time, I'll let him sleep. I don't want to wake him up to see me cry.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hype come on," Star beams as she hugs out bundle of papers close. Her tone isn't stern, it's happy and bubbly. I wake up to see a bright and fun Star in front of me. The first thing I notice is that Ike isn't there and that I don't hear crying. I know for sure Ike took Cole to the landlady's house to spend his morning hours with his little girl. After lunch, it's my turn and Star's, if she wants to come.

"Hey Star," I mumble. I don't know if she sees this, but I am now wide awake in realization to what I just said, "Wait, what, hold on."

"What?" she questions.

"No, hold on," I say, taking a second to wipe my face. "You, you are what I wished on last night. Wait, what? No, wait, hold on." I pinch myself repeatedly as I try to focus.

"Hype, you are crazy and confused, explain it slowly." She replies as I run outside to the very spot I stood last night and look up, not realizing I'm still in my nightgown. I see her through our door way.

"Star, Star, Star, Star," I say out of breath. She runs out to where I am as she drags me inside.

"Hype, I don't know what you did last night but something tells me your pretty crazy about it." She says softly.

"Okay, last night I went outside and wished on a star that my baby would be a boy. Well, that star is gone during the day and your name is Star, so," I start. "Can I wish on you?" I say hesitantly.

"Sure thing Hype, just don't be crazy like that again." She smiles as she picks up our papes as she dropped them on the floor when I ran outside.

"Let's go," I say happily.

"Hype, go change," she laughs.

"Nope, I'm good," I reply as I tug her to the door.

"You are not going out in your nightgown again," she replies. I look down and sigh, realization hits me as I look at her smirking.

"I'll be right back," I say slowly.

"Hurry up," she laughs as she takes some food from our cabinet. That's her, just like Fess. Eating random things and sneaking into everyone's house when we don't know it. Wait, I'm kidding, they don't do that. I know Star doesn't anyways.

"I promised Lucy we'd spend time with her today, Ike gets the morning while I sell as he gets the afternoon to fish," I say, buttoning up my blouse.

"Then we got to go, are you ready?" she smiles.

"Yea, here, let me take some," I say, gesturing to the papers.

"Twenty," she states, I guess I want paying attention.

"What?" I say.

"Twenty papes, now come on," she smiles as I lock the door to the apartment. "Where should we go?"

"I'd say the park, then the harbor but then I really want to go to the harbor now. But then, Ike wouldn't be there and" I get cut off.

"To the park we go," she smiles. It's been a great day; just walking to the park meant half of our papers got sold. We walk under a path of trees. Apples, magnolias, mulberries and cherry trees; I laugh as Star walks us to a mulberry.

"Hey Sketchy," she cat calls. I can somewhat see Sketch flushed with rage as Star comes up.

"Star, get your butt out of that tree, you're not a monkey and your defiantly not Race." I call up.

"I agree with Hype," Davey points out as I smile.

"Now who is not me?" Race says as he walks up to me. He looks at the same direction as me and smiles.

"Hey Sketchy," he puffs, taking his cigar out. He spits on the sidewalk that forces me to stand on his other side.

"Star come on, we have ten left," I shout up as she and Race switch places. She goes next to the fountain and uses the sweetest voice she can muster, selling five. She walks over to me as I sell my last and we head to the dock. She sees Blink and as always, blushes like crazy.

"When are you going to tight the knot?" I nudge her.

"Hopefully soon, but I'm not a really pushy person." She sighs. "I heard Specs got a lover,"

"Really," I gasp. "Do we know who? I mean, we are Newsies, we always know everything about each other. We'd grown up together."

"Smalls," she replies. "It's Smalls."

"Oh my gosh, Smalls? That's adorable," I gush, "Wait, what happened to Twig? They've been married for years."

"What about them? He never did anything for her, Specs got her an erster." She replies.

"I got an erster yesterday from Ike. It had a pearl inside, good old eighteen millimeter."

I announce.

"Good for you," she mutters. We walk over to Ike and Lucy as she runs around a very happy Blink.

"Okay, so I may have taken her to a candy shop," Ike greets us. Blink talks to Star about something I don't want to know about.

"It's my turn then," I smile as I say bye to Star and everyone else.

"So my little Lucy, what do you want to do first? Or may I ask what Daddy did with you." I say as she giggles.

"Daddy and I did dress up," she laughs, "I got a bear too."

"Daddy did dress up? Oh my gosh," I mutter. "Someone had a little too much fun at a candy shop."

"I got a candy bar and a lollipop and some ice cream." She smiles.

"Okay then, no sugar for you today, or ever." I smile. She pulls me into a store filled with a lot of toys. She gets really excited and touches everything she can.

"One little misses," I comment. She immediately runs over to a shelf and points to the top shelf. A tea set? She doesn't even like tea that I know off.

"A tea set?" I smile, "really."

"I want a tea party tomorrow with you and your friends." She smiles.

"Okay then," I smile, "I think we'd really like that." I pay for the tiny tea set and Lucy runs into a small girl about ten, outside. She has dark brown hair and she's a little annoying. But she's nice enough to help her up. She's short, but she just has that element of newsie in her that makes me trust her.

"Lucy suck it up," I mumble. "Sorry, she's on a little sugar high, anything I can do for you?" She nods her head.

"Do you have any money, I don't need much?" she pipes. I shake my head slowly. I really don't know what to do but lie to her. I feel bad about it but I'm not rich.

"I'm sorry; I spent it on her sugar high, bad choice." I mumble. I couldn't necessarily tell her the truth plus I needed what I made today.

"Okay, thanks anyways," she smiles as she starts off.

"Wait, what are you doing out here all alone?" I ask. I try to be nice but I could tell she has a short temper.

"Cause" she says. "Cause why? None of your business," and she storms off. Well, that's little kids for you. I shake my head as I bring my attention to Lucy. She didn't really get hurt, she's crying a little, but she calms down as she buries her face in my chest. It's been a long day; I tell her, let's go home. She nods hesitantly as I try to cheer her up. It's not working and I can tell. We walk to the landlady's to see that Ike already picked up Cole. She sees a tear stained Lucy and tries to cheer her up too.

"She ran into a little girl that's probably eight years older than her so." I tell her. She nods her head slowly as Lucy once again regains her smile. She wishes us well as we walk home, totally forgetting about asking he landlady about the tea party.

"Wait," I catch her as she closes the door. "Lucy's having a tea party tomorrow, could you come?"

"I can't I'm sorry, I have a lot to do," she whimpers.

"It's okay, really. Just asking" I say as she slowly closes the door. I put Lucy by my side as we walk home, holding onto my skirt. It's cute really to see her shy away from society. If she only knew how the world really worked, we would both be in pain.


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, I think we are all here," I announce as I put a kettle of tea on the table. Nicole looks up timidly as she takes another sip.

"Where's Smalls?" Sketch says, right after she walks through the door.

"Hey Smalls," I smile, pulling another chair to the table. Lucy smiles and laughs as we notice her blush like mad. She sits calmly as I pour her green tea and take my place.

"Anyways, we are going to play a game called 'I'm going to a tea party' and it's really simple. One person says I'm going to a tea party and say something with the letter A. The next person says the next statement and adds an item that starts with a B. We continue this throughout the alphabet or until someone messes up." I say. Sketch, Star and Smalls nod happily as Nicole digs her chin into the middle part of the bear's head she holds. Lucy smiles at this as I begin to start.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing apples." I laugh.

"Well," Sketch begins, "I'm going to a tea party and bringing apples and bananas."

"Nicole goes next," I announce.

""I'm going to a tea party and bringing," she pauses for a second, "apples, bananas and cookies."

"My turn," Star gloats, "I'm going to a tea party and bringing apples, bananas, cookies and doughnuts. I'll help Lucy."

""I'm going to a tea party and bringing" she carefully starts, "apples, bananas."

"Cookies, doughnuts and eggs," Lucy claps her hands.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing apples, bananas, cookies, doughnuts, eggs and" Ella starts as Sketch starts rapidly coughing.

"Sketch," Nicole starts as she follows her out of the room.

"What the?" I start. Then it hits me: Sketch is allergic to bananas. Sketch can neither smell, eat, or talk about a banana even if she wanted to. The mention of it makes her start to have an allergic reaction. It takes several minutes before she comes back. I cringe a bit as Nicole leads her back to her seat.

"Sorry Sketch." I start; she waves off the apology as we start a new game as most likely no one can remember the list now. Elsie pipes up first.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert." Total laughter as we somewhat spit up tea. Lucy is having so much fun with her tea party as she dances around the table.

"Napkins are a girl's best friend." I smile, "Star go, random order and I'll make sure everyone goes."

"Okay so, I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert and Blink."

"Getting a little flirtatious here," I smile, "Nicole, go."

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink and Crutchie." She whispers as she nudges Sketch. She clears her throat and begins; happy she got the letter she wanted.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie and Davey." She beams.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey and Elmer." I fake sass.

"Who cares?" Ella smiles as she fake flaunts. "I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer and Finch."

"Smalls, go." I point as she sits a bit straighter. "Well, there isn't any newsie I know of whose name starts with a 'G' but I am still going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer, Finch and for the heck of it some grapes, because that is a lot of boys."

"They couldn't come even if they wanted to," I laugh as Lucy snuggles a stuffed bear, oblivious to the world as I direct my attention to Elise, sipping some tea.

"Oh crud," she giggles, "Okay, so I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer, Finch, some grapes and hash browns?"

"Why not," I comment, "Star, go."

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer, Finch, some grapes, hash browns and ice cream." She says slowly, not wanting to be out.

"Nicole, your turn." I sip.

"Okay," she stutters a bit, "I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Elmer," she pauses for a slight second, searching her brain for the next person on the list.

"Ten," I start, "Nine, eight, seven, six, five."

"I give up," she confesses. Lucy comes up to her and gives her a reassuring pat.

"The list is getting too long, I think I'm out," Elise adds, Lucy oblivious to the world, she's automatically out. "Keep going though, I want to see how long the list gets."

"Okay then." I say slowly. "Ella, go."

"Not sure if this is in order but." She starts.

"I'll call you out if it isn't." I cut in as she nods her head.

"I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer, Finch, some grapes, hash browns, ice cream and Jasper." She says very slowly, numbering off by her fingers.

"Smalls, your turn." I say happily.

"No way Hype, I cannot remember all of that. Heck no." she laughs.

"Sketch's turn then." I press on.

"No thank you," she says in a funny way. "I don't know how you remember that list but I am so out." I take another sip from my tea and think a bit before Star goes.

"I think I can do this," she says with a determined face. "I'm going to a tea party and bringing Albert, Blink, Crutchie, Davey, Elmer, Finch, some grapes, hash browns, and ice cream." She stops as if that's the end of her list. "Is that it?" I shake my head in denial. "I give up now," she says as she sumps back into her chair and takes a cookie.

"You missed Jasper who is Ella's boyfriend." I smile. "That is a lot of boys though; I thought I would have to give the award of drinking most tea to Sketch. The award I'd give to Nicole is most quiet I guess."

"Well, sure, I mean," she starts as our front door opens. Our faces light up as the boys we named come in with Ike and Mike. We laugh as they all come over to the small table and start picking up small mountains of cookies as Ike kisses me. Davey, Mike, Jasper, Les, and Blink do the same for their lover.

"What are you guys doing here?" I laugh. Davey shrugs his shoulders as Ike picks up Lucy and starts running around the room.

"We heard that you guys were going to a tea party and bringing us," Ike explains as he comes over to my chair and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Yea and we made a good decision about it too," I gush. "Now get out."

"What? Hype oh come on." He playfully protests.

"Not my fault you rejected the invitation, don't make me get Lucy out here." I laugh as Jasper slowly eats a cookie.

"Fine whatever, the boys and I are going to get ice cream and you get to stay in your little tea party where you eat fancy cookies and drink tea and eat what mini sandwiches?" he chuckles.

"Pastrami on rye, yes it is," I smile as I lead them to the door. "Go act like giant five year olds not here, unless you want to be a lady." Star cannot control her laughter as she pours another cup of tea.

"Let's go be giant five year olds," Ike calls out, his words echoing through the house.

"Bye" I smile, slamming the door. We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, sipping tea and laughing about life.

"Who wants ice cream?" Star asks after a while.

"Me," I say jumping out of my chair. We all rush out to the door and out onto the streets as we try to locate our giant five ear olds beating them to the ice cream shop.


	26. Chapter 26

"You guys are slow," I comment as we all pick a table to eat at. We pull up more chairs as we all make room.

"Well, you girls were running," Ike directs to us as he takes a bite. We each got a different ice cream flavor. Some named weirder than others; there are the regular flavors, then some that make no sense. I remember not to eat too fast or as much as ate ice cream in bed all day. It was a great day, since I got to spend it in my nightgown in bed. Wasn't even sick, just having fun.

"Well, I got here before you and I'm pregnant," I sass to my husband. He sulks as he licks his ice cream and looks around. Davey and Sketch look like they got some form of chocolate while Ike and I both got something vanilla related. Everyone got at least one topping whether its sprinkles or syrup.

"Hype," he gives me a cheesy smile. "Where is Lucy?" I point behind me as she comes next to me, slowly eating her ice cream with small movements. I have to wipe her face though, covered in strawberry ice cream.

"Where is Cole?" I ask. Everyone stares him down as he squirms in his chair uncomfortably.

"Landlady's," he murmurs. I take a big bite of my ice cream and put the cherry off to the side. Ike makes a sour face as he takes his off too. Davey playfully puts whipped cream on Sketches nose and they smile at each other. We need a conversation badly as we notice Race comes up to us. We all groan in protest as he waves it off and invites himself to the table, standing awkwardly behind me.

"Well, good, we are all here, this is great really," he puffs and takes his cigar out.

"For what," Nicole asks shyly.

"For what?" he snickers, "its cat call Heaven to me. Now who should I start with? I should start with the tree song."

"Doesn't a couple have to be in a tree for you to sing that?" Sketch sasses,

"Watch it missy," Race snaps as Sketch leans back into her chair.

"Race, can you move to the side for a few seconds," I ask politely, feeling myself turn green. I instantly feel awful, so much I want to go commit suicide in the harbor.

"Nope," he puffs, "can't go anywhere else or I'll freak someone out."

"You're freaking me out," I mutter as I turn back to the table. "Please?"

"No can do." He states.

"Why not, it's only two steps to the right, not the King of New York Dance." I sass.

"Race," Davey speaks up, "the lady wants you to move, just do it to make your life easier."

"I just want to know why I need to or else I'm standing here rock solid." He winks slyly at me.

"I'm most likely going to throw up on you any minute, and I am not responsible for where it lands," I saw with a sour edge. Race doesn't seem to care one bit as he pulls up a chair between Ike's and mine. He eases out a sigh, trapping me and laughs.

"You said most likely, never said you would actually," he smart mouths.

"Race, just move yourself before you smell like you've had an affair in an alleyway." Sketch yells at him.

"Come on Davey, control your wife will you?" he asks, "Don't know how many times she's beat up someone innocent at the lodging house. Twig, Me, Oscar, Me, Morris I think that one time, me."

"I get it, go choke on your cigar," Sketch cuts in. I notice she rolls her eyes and Davey's arm around her does not help at all. I start feeling like I want to go home and cry the rest of the day all because Race wouldn't move, but I can't. I suck it up and finish my ice cream as does everyone else. Ike tries to compromise with Race as he still stands in the same place since he's been here.

"Race," Lucy speaks up, "Please move."

"Nope, it's pretty comfortable right here, under the vent and its hot outside so…" he trails off.

"Your loss," Mike scoffs. Race shrugs it off as I bend over and throw up. Ike sees this and immediately holds back my hair as a laughing table of people takes notice Race's reaction. Jaw dropped rolling back and forth on his feet, very pale and very in shock of what was happening. I don't know what actually happened, but I'm pretty sure I'm crying as I vomit all over Race's shoes.

"You are getting me new shoes," Race demands. I shake my head clutching my stomach as Sketch smart mouths to him.

"She did ask you to move, what, almost five times?" I hear agreement which is good, because I can't pay for new shoes. He finally steps back three paces and someone, I think Ella and Japer, get me a trash can for whatever is left. I brace my feet against the bar of my seat so I don't step in the vile substance as a waiter or someone cleans it up. I come up pale faced as I see the last few seconds of Race's reactions. I notice laughing across the café as I see the Delanceys laughing at Race. Lavender's with Oscar as Morris just rolls his eyes, obviously tired that Oscar got his girl. Ike slowly helps me stand up as he waves goodbye to everyone for me. He asks Star to carry Cole to our apartment as Lucy follows happily behind us. He opens the door for us as I still hold my hands over my face. Obviously, I look like a mess, not just from the vomit. I change into my nightgown, crawl into bed and squeeze my eyes shut. Ike comes into check on me as he gets Star to stay with Lucy and Cole in the nursery.

"Ike, the baby is coming. Right now," I say meekly. I notice he goes a bit pale and wild eyed.

"The baby can't come yet, we haven't picked out names or made room in the nursery or…" he trails off frantically.

"Well, ready or not here they come," I gleam.


End file.
